The Change
by Nickie-chan
Summary: After the battle at the hospital Naruto seemed cold towards his former team. What have caused this? NaruXTenten Lemon is on chapter 21....cannot guarantee if its good enough...never been the type to write sex scenes. pls R
1. The Battle

" Katon! Gokyaaku!" yelled Sasuke as a huge fireball from his mouth, and destroyed all the Kage Bunshins of Naruto, scorching all the towels and blankets that were left to dry. When the fire died down, Naruto was seen gathering chakra in the form of a sphere at his left hand. Instinctively Sasuke flashed through a few hand seals and placed his hand in front of him while quickly gathering chakra in the form of an electric ball.

" NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

" SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as both of them charged towards each other.

" DIE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! CHIDORI!"

" SASUKE! EAT THIS! YOU ASSHOLE!! RASENGAN!!!"

Both their attacks clashed, and caused a powerful explosion which blew the two young shinobis back and slamming them on to a wall opposite from each other. Sakura, who was watching from the sidelines, realized what happened and rushed to tend Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" asked Sakura. Suddenly out of nowhere Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai appeared.

" What happened?" Kakashi asked.

" It was Naruto! He attacked Sasuke-kun! Look at what he did!" yelled Sakura. Everybody gasped and looked at Naruto who slowly and painfully got off the crater in the wall, holding his ribs as if in pain.

" Is it true? That you attacked Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Kurenai.

" No….." said Naruto as the got himself out of the hole in the wall, clutching the right side of his ribcage.

" LAIR! YOU HIT SASUKE-KUN WITH A POWERFUL TECHNIQUE CALLED THE RASENGAN!" yelled Sakura. The jounins gasped.

" Naruto, where did you learn such a powerful technique? Tell me!" said Kakashi.

" Why? So you could have that person teach Sasuke? I think not," said Naruto, still clutching his ribs, applying a little pressure to ease the pain.

" Naruto, answer me when I ask you something," said Kakashi sternly.

" No," was the answer. Naruto began to walk away but was stopped by Kakashi.

" You're not leaving until you answer my question," said Kakashi.

" We'll see about that," said Naruto as he began to walk pass Kakashi. But the older ninja quickly blocked his path with some summoned dogs.

" Now can you answer my question?' asked Kakashi, clearly annoyed. Naruto smirked and bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground. A fairly large frog appeared in a poof and Naruto was standing on top of him. Kakashi's eye widened as did the other jounins.

" Surprised?" asked Naruto.

" Naruto, where did….." asked Kakashi still shocked.

" None of your business. Kakashi-sensei…….no, Kakashi, for as long as I've have known, you have been training Sasuke and even Sakura but when I asked for your help you ignored me. The strength I have now is the result of my hard work…with a little help from my new sensei of course. I will not hand it over to you so that you may give it to your precious Uchiha." Said Naruto in a rather cold voice.

" Naruto, you have to let me explain. I trained Sasuke because he was going to fight Gaara and Sakura because she needed the most attention since she is the weakest," said Kakashi.

" Excuses,' said Naruto in the same cold voice. " I will listen no more to your excuses, Kakashi. I, Uzumaki Naruto, hereby withdraw my self fom Team 7 under jounin sensei Hakate Kakashi. From now onwards, I will have nothing to do with Hakate Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and/or Uchiha Sasuke. If there is nothing more, I will take my leave."

" Naruto, you don't have to do this. I know I haven't treated you the way I should have. Please give me a chance to make it up to you," said Kakashi.

" Kakashi, you lost that chance when you decided to rob me of my power and present it to Uchiha Sasuke," said Naruto. Kakashi hung his head in shame.

" Naruto! Don't talk to sensei like that!" yelled Sakura.

" Haruno Sakura. For as long as I've known I've had a crush on you. I used to crave for your attention, but no matter what I did you ignored me for your Sasuke-kun. I used to think that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But now I know I've mistaken a obsessive fan girl for an angel. _You disgust me,_" Naruto said in the same cold tone, but his tone became like ice when he said the last part. The jounins' hair that normally lay close to the skin were standing on their ends when they heard his voice said the last part.

" I will take my leave now," said Naruto bowing to the two other jounins and said to the frog " Get us out of here." And with a leap the frog and Naruto disappeared from view.

" What have I done…." Said Kakashi to no one in particular.

In some part of a forest with a stream…….

The frog landed near the stream and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto clutched the right side of his ribcage in pain. He was having breathing difficulties now and the fact that his vision was blurring wasn't helping him one bit. He feel to his knees, and began to cough up some blood.

" _Damn! I didn't know I took this much damage!" _he thought as he coughed up some more blood and fell into the world of unconsciousness.

In his mind……

" **Uzumaki Naruto. You have finally come. Its been a while," **said a thunderous voice behind bars.

" Indeed it has, Kyuubi. May I ask why are you not healing me like you used to?" asked Naruto.

" **Uzumaki Naruto. You depend too much on my healing powers. You must learn that there are men in this world that can cut the link between us easily. You must understand that when that happens, you must depend on yourself. You cannot rely on me. I can only help you to a certain extent. Consider this…..training," said the giant fox.**

" I understand, Kyuubi," said Naruto.

" **Good. Now go! Someone is calling you," **said the fox and he forced Naruto to come back to reality.


	2. Tenten

Naruto opened his eyes only to quickly closed them again. He let out a small groan and rubbed his eyes with his left hand and tried to sit up. TRIED to. Meaning fe failed. He let out a small hiss of pain when he found out that everytime he tried to sit up his ribcage hurt like hell. He noticed that his right hand was being held by someone. Naruto turned his head and found that a girl wearing a pink Chinese blouse was sleeping beside him.His right hand was used as a pillow.

" Wake up, sleepy head," called Naruto as he used his left hand to shake her shoulders a little. She began to stir and let out a small moan as she stretched herself. Naruto, who looked at her this whole time, was surprised by how beautiful she looked. He didn't realize this before, but her face eas smooth and cute with those beautiful big brown eyes and that cute nose and mouth. Unknown to him his gaze travel downwards to her breasts, then to her hip and shapely waist.

Tenten noticed that he had been staring at her for some time now blushed and said " Ohayo."

Naruto realized what he was doing quickly diverted his gaze to some other place and said " Ohayo."

" So, mind telling me what happened yesterday? I found you in the forest, injured and out," said the girl. Memories of what happened came back to him. he clenched his hands into fists.

" I don't wanna talk about it," said the blonde plainly.

" Naruto?" asked the girl again.

" I…..its too much…" he said. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

" Hush, now. I'm here for you," said Tenten as she hugged Naruto in an attempt to comfort him. " If you talk about it, you'll feel better." And so Naruto told her everything, from the battle to Kakashi, to Sakura.

" I don't know what to do anymore. I've nothing to live for. My life's meaningless," said Naruto. Then he completely broke down and cried on Tenten.

" Shhhh, there, there. I'm here for you," said Tenten as she hugged Naruto and stroked his back. His well muscled back. _' Wow…I never thought Naruto would be so muscular. I just wanna… NO! Mustn't think like that. Calm dowm and focus on the matter at hand."_

Tenten kept stroking his back until he didn't move anymore. Then she tucked his sleeping form in the bed and gave a small kiss to his cheek. She then exited via the door. Once she shut the sliding doors and turned around she saw a man leaning on the wall reading a porn book.

" How's he?" the man asked.

" He's depressed at the moment. Please leave him alone. Don't you think you done enough, Kakashi-sensei?" she said, glaring at the man.

" I didn't mean to…" he said but was cut off by Tenten raising her arm.

" Don't tell that to me, tell that to Naruto." She said and left. He sighed and went to visit his other student.

Inn Sasuke's room…

Sasuke sat up in his bed, with Sakura beside him. They were unusually quiet.

" Hi guys," he said cheerfully. " How are you, Sasuke?"

" Kakashi…I'm fine. Where's Naruto? I need to talk to him," said Sasuke.

" Its best that you don't meet him now or any time soon," said Kakashi.

" Why?!" asked Sasuke, clearly annoyed at being denied.

" Well for one….he's sleeping," he said that as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Both Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. " And…he needs some time alone. He's going to request for a withdrawl from Team 7 as soon as he can walk to the Hokage's office." Sasuke eyes widened. Sakura just kept silent.

" Its true. The jounins appeared after you were slammed onto the wall, and Kakashi wanted to force Naruto to tell him where he got so much power. Naruto didn't wanna tell then Kakashi summoned his dogs to block Naruto. Naruto had enough and himself summoned a big frog and told us he wanted to withdraw from Team 7 and then left," said Sakura.

" Kakashi, I need you to train me to summon. I cannot let that dead last overpower me," said Sasuke.

" Sasuke, we'll talk about this later when you've recovered," said Kakashi and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists._ ' I can't believe I lost to the dobe. I need to find his scource of poer and seize it for myself.'_

After two weeks …

Naruto walked out of the hospital doors using a clutch to support his right side of his body. He was going to get some thing to eat but as he walked out of the doors he saw some one he didn't wish to see.

" Naruto…." said Sakura.

" What do you want?" he asked coldly.

" I just wanna say that…." Before she could finish he raised his hand to stop her.

" Stop. I don't wanna hear it," he said coldly.

" Just give a chance," she pleaded.

" No," ha said coldly once more.

" Please, just…" she was cut off by a kunai held out an inch from her face.

" Another word and I'll kill you, _bitch_," he said and inched the kunai closer towards her face to show that he meant it. She was rooted to the spot with fear. Her eyes threathened to spill tears that she was painfully holding back.

" You better put that down or you're gonna be in deep shit," said a voice.

" Who are you to think you can threathen me, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke was a little surprised whan Naruto called him by his full name, which he never did.

" I'll say it one more time. PUT THAT FUCKING KUNAI DOWN!" he said, anger clearly in his voice.

" And if I don't? Are you gonna use your oh so mighty Uchiha skills on me, bastard?" said Naruto sarcastically.

" NARUTO!!!" yelled Sasuke as he quickly gathered chakra for a Chidori and shoved his hand forward.

BOOM!

A loud explosion was heard as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand at the last moment and forced chakra into Sasuke's arm, causing the Chidori to fail and explode. Shinobis and villagers nearby started to gather around them. Even an ANBU squad appeared to investigate.

" Uzumaki Naruto. You will release both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura and come with us to see Hokage-sama," said the leader of the ANBU squad with a voice that betrayed no emotions. Naruto nodded and obeyed wordlessly. In a flash the ANBU disappeared and reappeared around Naruto, and in a flash Had disappeared with Naruto. Fromm afar Kakashi saw the incident clearly.

" What have I done?" said Kakashi to himself.


	3. The Punch That Led To The Kiss

**I'm back from my trip!!!! ONE WHOLE WEEK with no internet!!! That was pure torture!!! Although I did get some pretty cool shirts. Yay for me!! Now on with the story!!!**

The ANBU squad appeared in the office of the Hokage with Naruto. The busty blonde Hokage looked at the people gathered in her office. A genin and an ANBU squad.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto was found attacking teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Both victims were uninjured," said the ANBU squad leader.

"Is it true? Did you attack Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, I deny those accusations. I did not even touch Haruno Sakura. As for Uchiha Sasuke, I was acting on self defense. He attacked with Chidori and I countered it. That's all," said Naruto.

"ANBU. What was the situation you found him in?" she asked.

"A kunai an inch from Haruno Sakura's face and Uchiha Sasuke's right hand in his grasp. If I'm not mistaken, Uzumaki Naruto channeled chakra into Uchiha Sasuke's hand to disperse the Chidori," said the ANBU squad leader.

"Then it's settled. A kunai an inch from Haruno Sakura's face does not count as an attack. However, it does count as threatening a fellow comrade. You are given a warning this time. If anything similar happens again, you will be suspended for two months. As for countering the Chidori, it is considered as an act on self defense. No charges are placed on Uzumaki Naruto for that attempt. Uchiha Sasuke will be given a warning," said Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama. I have a request," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked the Hokage.

"I wish to withdraw from Team 7 under jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi. The reason is very simple. Favoritism of Uchiha Sasuke over other members," said Naruto.

"Request granted. Fill out this form and your withdrawl becomes official," she said, handing him a form which he promptly filled out. He handed the form back to her, who scanned through it and finally signed it.

"I have another request,' said Naruto.

"Do tell," said the blonde Hokage.

"I wish to leave this village for some time. I need to get away from all this for a while," said Naruto.

"State how long you'll be gone," said Tsunade.

"At most, three years," said the blonde.

"That is quite a long time, don't you think?" asked the Hokage.

"No worries, baa-chan. I'll be all right," said the young genin. Tsunade could feel her blood boil. A vein popped on her forehead as she clenched her fist and out ready to strike. Naruto quickly switched himself with one of the ANBU present in the room who in the nick of time switched with the ANBU squad leader which caused the punch to land on the ANBU leader. He flew out of the door and out of the building via the wall and landed in the hospital and was rushed into the emergency room. Tsunade realized what happened and moved to punch Naruto who couldn't dodge it in time and brought both his arms up to use as a shield against the punch which caused him to fly out of the building via the wall and landed in a place where he wish he didn't have. Tenten's bathroom. To make matters worse, Tenten was taking a shower when Naruto made his entrance through the wall and took off the shower curtains forcefully.

He saw Tenten's slim figure naked, exposed. He looked at her well rounded breasts, and her soft pink nipples and then her flat abdomen and then her small hips and her well shaped hips and her long creamy legs and finally her womanhood. It took a while to realize what was going on but when Tenten realized that she was naked in front of Naruto, she didn't exactly took it very well.

First she screamed at the top of her lungs, and then grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around her body, and proceeded to beat the hell out of Naruto for seeing her like this. Naruto dodged left and right, and blocked here and there, but the girl would not stop. Finally he had enough, and caught her arms and pinned her to the wall. Her legs kept kicking here and there, so he forced his leg in between hers and that kept her quiet.

He stared into her brown eyes, mesmerized by its beauty. She stared into his electrifying blue eyes, and found them very entrancing. Unconsciously he moved his head nearer to hers who did the same. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and I lasted for several minutes they broke it. Still mesmerized by each others' eyes, they kissed again. Naruto bit playfully on her lower lip and caused her to moan a little. He then placed his tongue in between her lips, forcing them apart and licked her teeth. He tried to pry open her mouth by forcing his tongue between her teeth, but it didn't work. He tried again, succeeding this time and for the first time their tongues met. Naruto released her hands and placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped hers around Naruto's neck, and with a small pull brought Naruto closer to her.

Finally after ten long minutes they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Wow. You're a good kisser," said Tenten.

"You're not so bad yourself," said Naruto.

"Ahem," said a voice. The two turned at the direction of the voice and saw…NEJI!! And LEE!! And THE ENTIRE ROOKIE NINE!!! Minus Team 7 AND THEIR JOUNIN SENSEIS!! Minus Kakashi. Tenten blushed and hid her face in Naruto's chest. Naruto quickly slammed his palm on the ground and a poof of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and they were gone.


	4. The Mission that Ruined the Kiss

Neji and company looked at where the kissing couple once stood. A huge crater shaped like a frogs behind was left in place. Realizing there was nothing to see, the small group broke up and went to do what they wanted to do.

At Naruto's apartment…

The frog landed on the balcony and disappeared. Naruto opened the door and entered his apartment with Tenten still buried in his chest from embarrassment. He then gently moved Tenten's body away from his. At first it seemed to work, but then as soon as her face was out of his chest, she quickly buried herself into his chest again. He tried to gently move her away again, but as soon as he began to attempt to push her, she buried herself deeper into his chest.

"Leave me be, I'm so embarrassed," she said. Naruto wrapped his hands around Tenten's back and pulled her closer to his chest. _'Oh my god! He's hugging me! He feels so warm and nice.' _Tenten thought. _'Wow! I never imagined hugging a girl could feel so good. So feels so nice and warm like a soft toy. I could do this for hours.' _Naruto thought.

"**My container's growing up. He's even hugging a girl. How romantic," **said the Kyuubi sarcastically.

'_Shut up, foxy,'_ thought Naruto.

"**Make me," **saidKyuubi.

'_Easy. I'll never let you see through my eyes to allow you to read Icha Icha Paradise again. Forever.'_

"**You are so evil, you know that?"**

'_Now will you leave me alone?'_

"**Can I request for something first?"**

'_Fire away.'_

"**When you do 'it' with her, can I….you know watch?"**

'_You are the biggest pervert I've ever met.'_

"**Is that a yes?" **

'_No.'_

"**Too bad. She's got such a nice body. I'm sure you noticed."**

'_All right, that's it. If you don't stop now, you'll receive no Icha Icha Paradise for the next four weeks.' _Immediately Kyuubi shut his big mouth and went to the back of his cage.

Tenten finally, after two hours of staying buried his Naruto's chest, decides to surface. Naruto felt her move and quickly but gently took his arms away from her small frame and let her surface from his chest. She looked once again into those entrancing blue eyes and for the first time saw what was inside. Kindness, care, and perhaps love for her. She smiled warmly and with her right hand she caressed his cheek while her left hand played with his blonde hair. His skin was smooth and soft. Her left hand came down slowly from his hair to his other cheek. She then slowly brought her lips closer to his. As their lips were about to meet, a knock on the door ruined it.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"Open up. It's Shikamaru. I have urgent news," he said through the door.

Naruto opened the door. Tenten was standing beside him

"What's with the towel?" Shikamaru asked, pointing towards Tenten's body, which was still wrapped in a towel. She immediately screamed and hid behind Naruto.

"What's the urgent news?" asked Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"said Shikamaru.

"I don't want anything to do with him," said Naruto angrily.

"Has left the village last night," finished Shikamaru.

"So?" asked Naruto.

"Hokage-sama has ordered you to retrieve him with us," said Shikamaru.

"Us?"

"I'll get them later. Now get dressed and meet me at the gates in 30 minutes," said Shikamaru. Then he left to gather the other members of his team. Naruto closed the door and went into his room to get dressed.

He fished a black shirt out of his closet and promptly changed out of his orange jumpsuit. He was about to leave when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Be careful, okay?" said Tenten pleadingly. He turned around and faced her.

"Don't worry. I'll be all right," said Naruto with a smile. He quickly kissed Tenten on her lips and left.

At the gates…

"Naruto. We've been waiting for you," said Shikamaru. Naruto looked at his comrades of this mission. There was Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji and himself.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru smirked.

"The formation we're using is simple. Its s line formation. The first one will be Kiba and Akamaru. He will be able to follow the subject's scent. And also, he can detect an enemy's scent and also traps. If he is isolated, he still Akamaru with him, so he'll be fine. Next up is me. Behind Kiba I will be able to see the condition clearly and give orders to the members behind. Also I will be able to support Kiba if he needs it. The next one is Naruto. With his Kage Bunshin, he can provide help to all directions. He will be the centre of help. Next up is Chouji. He doesn't have size, but has mass. Naruto and I will look to him for support. The last one is Neji. With his he will be able to scan the surroundings behind us for missed traps and disable it," explained Shikamaru.

The team nodded. "Before we go, I'd like to say something. We might not come back from this mission alive. We may have to sacrifice someone to save the team. Before I lose the chance, I want to tell you guys that you are my precious friends and family. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today," said Shikamaru.

"You know, Shika, you're going soft," mocked Naruto playfully.

"Whatever," said Shikamaru with a smirk on his face. "Let's go!"

And with that they took off .


	5. Disclaimer! Not a chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters except the ones I created.**


	6. The Injured and the Hurt

The mission to retrieve Sasuke was over. It was a success. The team had returned alive, but not uninjured. Three of the members were very close to death. They were Chouji, Naruto and Neji. The subject was in the worst shape. He had almost all his bones broken and heavy internal damage from some kind of powerful destructive jutsu.

"Hurry! We must hurry or they will not make it!" shouted the medics who were rushing the injured to the emergency rooms.

"I'm here. What's the situation?" asked Tsunade as she rushed into the hospital.

"Tsunade-sama! Thank goodness you're here!" said Shizune.

"What are their situations?" asked Tsunade again.

"Chouji is feeling the side effects of the Akimichi special food pills. Neji has got two holes through him. One at his shoulder and another at extremely close to his kidneys. Both holes are approximately 1.5cm in diameter. Uchiha Sasuke has most of his bones broken and his internal organs are badly damaged. Kiba has a deep gash near his abdomen. No other injuries were found on him. Shikamaru was the best off. Only a broken finger. As for Naruto, a hole was found near directly on top of his heart. I believe it has struck an artery or vein. Attempts to stop the bleeding have all failed," said Shizune.

"Shizune! You will tend to Naruto. Medic Team 9 will tend to Hyuuga Neji. Medic Team 10 will assist them. Medic Team 15 will tend to Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru. Medic Teams 13 and 14 will tend to the rest. As for me, I will tend to Uchiha Sasuke," said Tsunade. "Now go! There's not a second to lose!" Everyone quickly went to their patients and started the curing.

At Tenten's house…

"TENTEN!!!! OPEN UP!!! ITS ME!! GAI-SENSEI!!!!" shouted Gai from outside. Tenten opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Gai-sensei?" she asked.

"THEY'RE BACK! THE MISSION WAS A SUCCESS!!! THEY RETRIEVED UCHIHA SASUKE!!!" yelled Gai at the top of his lungs.

"REALLY??!!! WHERE ARE THEY?!!" Tenten yelled out of excitement.

"In the hospital… the team is seriously injured," said Gai sadly. Tenten immediately rushed to the hospital as fast as she could. _'Naruto, please be all right.' _

Shizune was pumping large amounts of chakra into Naruto's wound to stop the bleeding. At first it seemed to slow down a little, but as time passes the flows started to speed up. Shizune pumped harder to make more chakra go in the wound faster. Sweat was rolling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. Her partners were desperately trying to maintain concentration on the seal used to cure Naruto. The bleeding started to slow and the wound began healing at a slow pace. Shizune was panting heavily as she watched the bleeding stop and the wound close.

Tenten was hugging her knees as she sat outside the emergency room that Naruto was in. She prayed silently that Naruto would be all right. She could feel her hot tears down her cheeks as she thought about what happened to Naruto.

FLASHBACK

"_I'm here to see Naruto. What room is he in?" asked Tenten as soon as she reached the receptionist._

"_I'm sorry. At this moment no visitors are allowed to see him," said the receptionist politely._

"_Why?" asked Tenten._

"_Because he's still in surgery," said a female voice. Tenten turned and saw Tsunade standing behind her._

"_Hokage-sama," greeted Tenten and the receptionist._

"_You must be Tenten," said Tsunade._

"_Yes. How'd you know?" asked Tenten._

"_There are rumors around Konoha that a girl named Tenten kissed Naruto. Seeing that you care so much about him, I figured you must be Tenten," said Tsunade._

"_How's the team?" asked Tenten._

"_You mean how's Naruto, right?" asked Tsunade Playfully. Tenten blushed. Tsunade gave a small laugh. "Their conditions are all stabilized." Tenten sighed in relief. "Expect for Naruto." Tenten immediately tensed. "He has a hole directly above his heart the size of a fist. I'm very sure his arteries that lead to his lungs and brain are all broken. But don't worry. My apprentice is in there. I'm sure he will be all right." Said Tsunade._

_END FLASHBACK_

The emergency lights above the door had gone off. Tenten immediately rushed towards the doors that opened. Naruto was in a coma when they lead him out. The place where his heart should be was heavily bandaged. Shizune walked out of the room last. Tenten immediately went to her.

"How's he?" asked Tenten.

"It's hard to say. I've managed to stop the bleeding, but the brain suffered from not getting oxygen during the surgery. If he doesn't wake up in two days, he may remain like that forever," said Shizune.

Tenten nearly fainted when she heard the news. She fell on to the floor, and started crying. Shizune tried to calm her down, but failed miserably. So she signaled for a medic team to come and produced a sedative from her robes which she injected into Tenten's bloodstream. She was knocked out immediately. She had the medics pick her up and she whispered something into their ears. They nodded and got to work.

Tenten opened her eyes and found herself in Naruto's room in the hospital. She saw Naruto in a coma, with IVs stuck in his arm. She felt her heart sank at the sight. She went to his side, and sat down, taking his hand into hers and caressed her cheek with it.

"Please wake up. Don't leave me alone," said Tenten as she let her tears flow freely down her cheeks and onto the bed. A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek when she said that, but it went unnoticed by Tenten.

Tsunade watched as she leaned on the door frame. She smiled when she saw what happened. Quietly she left.


	7. The awakening and Sasuke's trial

**Hiya guys! It's me! I just wanna thank you guys for all the reviews you all give me, even if they are FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Grabs a knife and started hacking everything!!! Then regains cool composure.) THANKS GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU ALLL!!!**

Naruto found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage. He stared at the demon who stared back at him in silence. Finally after a few minutes he broke the silence.

"Kyuubi. What am I doing here?"

"**You are here because your body has fallen into a coma."**

"So how do I get out?"

"**Break your way out."**

"How do I do that?" The Kyuubi sighed.

**When your body is in a coma, your sub-consciousness is drawn deep into your mind. You have to work your way through a maze and destroy a wall at the end of the maze using a very powerful technique."**

"Where is the maze?" asked Naruto.

"**Here."**

"Excuse me?"

"**The maze begins here. Now go! You only have 48 hours to make it through!"**

Naruto thanked the demon fox and exited the room. He began to walk in to the maze. He was frustrated because even after 40 hours he still hasn't found his way out yet. Then he had an idea. He made a seal._ 'Kage Bunshin!'_ Clones filled every inch of the maze. They searched for the exit until one of them said "I've found the exit!!" Naruto dispelled the jutsu and rushed towards the exit. He saw it and increased his speed.

Then suddenly he stopped because he rammed into an invisible wall. He rubbed his sore nose and felt the invisible wall. _'This must be the wall that I am to break,'_ he thought. He cracked his fingers and stretched himself. He began to gather large amounts of chakra to his palm and molding it into the shape of a sphere. He stabilized the sphere of chakra and rammed it into the wall. _'Rasengan!' _The wall showed no signs of damage so he rammed it harder into the wall while pushing more chakra into the Rasengan.

Finally after 2 hours of pushing chakra into the wall it began to crack under the pressure. It was small at first but as he pushed more chakra into the wall the crack began to widen. He kept pushing the sphere into the wall until finally with one last push the wall crumbled. He smiled and made his way out.

Back in the real world…

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to the light. He looked around the room. It was white. _'I must be in the hospital. My right hand feels like its being pressed,' _he thought. He looked at his right arm and saw a sleeping Tenten using it as a pillow. He smiled at the sight. He used his left hand and caressed Tenten's exposed cheek. At the contact she began to stir and finally wake up.

"Hello, sleepy head," said Naruto and kissed her softly on the cheeks.

"Naruto!! You're awake!!!!" said Tenten and flung herself at the blonde boy. She cried out of happiness as Naruto returned the hug. He stroked her back slowly to calm her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're back," said Tenten between sobs.

"Silly girl," said Naruto as he gently move her away from him. He looked at her beautiful face and smiled. Then he brought his right hand to her cheek and gently caressed it.

"You're beautiful," he said and brought his lips to hers for a warm, passionate kiss. She kissed him back and they stayed like that until….

"You know, that's forbidden in here," said a voice. The couple immediately broke the kiss and looked at the owner of the voice. Tsunade stood at the doorway with a wide smirk on her face. Beside her Shizune and Sakura stood gaping.

"Hokage-sama," greeted Naruto and Tenten.

"I see that you are awake. How do you feel?" asked Tsunade.

"I feel like I just woke up from a deep sleep," said Naruto.

"Anything else?" asked Shizune.

"I feel…." Naruto stopped to think for a suitable word. "Drained. Like I used up all my chakra."

"I see," said Tsunade and produced a pill from her robes. "Eat this and you should be okay." She tossed the pill at him. he caught it and popped it into his mouth and swallowed the pill. True to her words he could feel his chakra running through his veins.

"Thanks," he said.

She waved her hand dismissively at his thanks. "Just rest for today and you can leave

tomorrow. And one more thing, Uchiha Sasuke's trial will be held tomorrow at the Hokage's court. You are required to attend it to give details of the mission regarding his retrieval," she said.

"I understand," said Naruto.

"Good. Now rest up and don't let me catch you making out again in here," said Tsunade playfully. Tenten and Naruto blushed.

The next day arrived quickly and Naruto found himself standing at the court along with his other comrades of the mission. The court was very simple- the Hokage was the judge, the council the jury. Sasuke was being guarded by two ANBU as he entered the building.

"We shall now begin the trial of Uchiha Sasuke," said Tsunade. "Shikamaru."

"Uchiha Sasuke left the village at the night of 21 October 2006. A team was sent to retrieve him. However, we did not expect guards from the Sound to escort him. They were a total of four guards with him. It is safe to presume that the guards were at least jounin level when they activate their seals," said Shikamaru.

The guards called themselves the Sound Four. They each specialize in their own field. The one I fought specialized in taijutsu. He possessed great strength and also knew quite a lot of Doton jutsus," said Chouji.

"I fought the one that specialized in long range attacks. He loved to hide his presence and attack suddenly with powerful arrows made from his saliva which turned into some sort of metal. He could trap his opponents using spider webs that are unbreakable unless you used chakra," said Neji.

"The guard I fought specialized in using fusion. His techniques focused on combining with your body cells and slowly kill them. He also had a brother that was fused with him and remained dormant until he was needed," said Kiba.

"I fought the one who specialized in genjutsu. She carries a flute as her weapon, and releases her genjutsu when she blows it. She has the ability to summon strange giants and place them under her command," said Shikamaru.

"I was about to get Sasuke back, but a fifth guard blocked my path. The other four seemed scared of him for some reason. His abilities are strange, he's able to manipulate his bones into any weapon he desires, and his bones are harder than steel. I was lucky he had a fatal disease that killed him and sent me on my way to find Sasuke," said Naruto.

"How did you get Sasuke back?" asked Tsunade.

"It wasn't easy really. I had to go all out on him and still…"

FLASHBACK

_"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm hereby ordered by the Hokage-sama to retrieve you and return you to Konoha. Please come quietly," said Naruto coldly._

_Sasuke laughed out loud. "Do you think you have the power to bring me back?"_

"_Yes," was the answer._

"_We'll see about that," Sasuke said and began to charge at Naruto. Naruto immediately created ten clones and had them attack Sasuke. The clones charged, and surrounded Sasuke. They began to launch an array of attacks at Sasuke, which he expertly blocked. He quickly destroyed the clones and charged at the real Naruto._

_Naruto immediately made some more clones and ordered them to attack Sasuke. Sasuke did some hand seals and a fireball rushed out of his mouth, scorching the clones. The fire disappeared and Naruto was no where to be seen. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and searched the area. _

_Naruto hid behind a bush and watched Sasuke searched for him with the Sharingan. He nicked his thumb and quickly did some hand seals, but Sasuke saw him first and blew a huge fireball at him. Naruto slammed his palm on to the ground and a large frog with a shield and amour appeared and blocked the incoming fireball._

_Sasuke immediately charged up a Chidori and charged at Naruto who hopped onto the frog's head and ordered it to jump. This caused the Chidori to miss and Sasuke to lose his balance. Naruto, seeing this quickly molded an incomplete Rasengan and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke regained his balance, and quickly slipped his hand into the kunai holster and stabbed Naruto directly above his heart. The kunai went directly through Naruto's body and Sasuke's hand came out from the back of Naruto. The Rasengan in his hand hit Sasuke on the abdomen full force and caused broken bones and heavy internal damage. They both fell unconscious._

END FLASHBACK

"That's what happened," said Naruto.

"Well, jury?" asked Tsunade. They discussed it amongst themselves and finally came up with the decision. The representative stood up and cleared his throat.

"We hereby declare that Uchiha Sasuke is innocent." Then he sat down. The team that retrieved him was shocked.

"Uchiha Sasuke tried to kill me, why does it not count as attempted murder?" asked Naruto.

"I could say the same for you. You did try to kill Sasuke with the Rasengan," said the representative.

"I will not deny that I did, but that was my mission- to bring Uchiha Sasuke back at all costs," said Naruto. "I will ask again. Why is he innocent?"

"It's the cursed seal. It manipulates his mind," said the representative.

"What evidence do you have?" asked Shikamaru. At that instant Jiraiya appeared.

"It is true. The cursed seal manipulates one's mind," he said. The representative smiled. "But, it does it indirectly. The cursed seal only magnifies one's desire to kill, to avenge and to seek for more power at any costs. That only happens if one has the desire to kill, avenge or seek power at any costs."

"So you're saying Uchiha Sasuke already had the thought of getting power at all costs, the cursed seal only magnifies it," said Shikamaru. Jiraiya nodded.

"So in other words Uchiha Sasuke is guilty of leaving the village and attempted murder on a fellow comrade, am I right?" asked Neji. The jury was speechless. Tsunade decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke is guilty of treason and attempted murder. The punishment is death by lethal poisoning injection," she said.

"Hokage-sama, please rethink your decision," said Kakashi who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Why should I do that?" asked Tsunade.

"Sasuke is the last of the Uchihas. If he were to die, the Sharingan would be extinct," said Kakashi.

"There's still Itachi," said Tsunade.

"Please reconsider, Hokage-sama," begged Kakashi.

"Why do you want to save him so much?" asked Tsunade. "I know that if it were Naruto there you wouldn't give a damn."

"That's not true," said Kakashi.

"Oh, it's true. It's very true. I know what happened between you two, Kakashi. I already granted Naruto the permission to withdraw from your team," said Tsunade.

Kakashi remained silent.

"So it's decided. Uchiha Sasuke is charged with treason and attempted murder. He is sentenced to death by lethal poisoning injection," said Tsunade.

"That would be unreasonable," said the council.

"And why is that?" asked Tsunade.

"We find that the charges placed on him are not heavy enough to be sentenced to death. Besides, the cursed seal played a part in all that he did wrong," said the council.

"They do have a point. Sasuke's desire for power for revenge and his jealousy caused the cursed seal to manipulate his mind," explained Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama, I think that Sasuke should be spared from his death sentence," said Shikamaru. Everybody looked at him.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"We went through all that trouble to get him back to Konoha so that he wouldn't die. So what's the point of retrieving him when you're going to kill him anyway? Then, we could avoid all these injuries," said Shikamaru.

"Better to have him die here instead of letting Orochimaru use him,: said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, I have a suggestion," said the Head of Council.

"Do tell," Tsunade said.

"The cursed seal is what made him into what he is today. So I suggest that we remove the seal and monitor him for some time to see his progress. If he still wants to go to Orochimaru, then we kill him. What do you think?" said the Head of Council

"The seal cannot be removed," said Jiraiya. "However, with certain seals, the influence of the cursed seal can be stopped. Then the cursed seal would be useless."

"So what do you think?" asked the Head of Council again.

"All right. We will try seal the cursed seal and place him under heavy guard of the ANBU. If he tries to do anything rash, ANBU will execute him where he stands. As for you, Hatake Kakashi, you are charged with favoritism of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura over Uzumaki Naruto. You are unfit to be a jounin and thus shall be demoted to the rank of chuunin and have your ninja license suspended for two months," said Tsunade.

Murmurs were heard all around the court.

"Now that we have settled everything, COURT DISMISSED!" she yelled.

**Hiya guys! Here's the modified version of the chapter. If you don't like it , just leave a review and some suggestions. Once again I'm so sorry for the poor chapter.**


	8. Naruto's leave

The trial of Uchiha Sasuke was over. He was placed under the heavy guard of the ANBU who were ordered to assassinate him if he were to try to leave or do anything that betrayed the village again. Hatake Kakashi was seen unfit to be jounin and was demoted to chuunin level. Naruto was currently in Tsunade's office, requesting permission to leave the village. Again.

"Why do you want to leave the village?" asked Tsunade.

"I need some time alone after what had happened," said Naruto.

"Sasuke's betrayal?" asked Tsunade.

"Kinda. I wanna grow stronger to protect my friends and loved ones. I didn't have the power to do that back at the mission, and they got hurt, and I don't have the power to do it now, and will not have the power if I just stay in the village. I need to see the world, and experience things I never did before," said Naruto.

"Will we still be in contact?" asked Tsunade.

"Yea, we'll remain in contact. If Konoha needs me, just send a message," said Naruto.

"Ok. When do you wanna leave?" asked Tsunade.

"Tomorrow morning," said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded and dismissed him. Naruto bowed and left. He walked down the street, searching for Tenten. He wanted to spend some time with her because he wouldn't have the chance for a long time. He found her training with her team. She was currently sparring with Neji and was clearly losing. So Naruto jumped into the fight and in one swift move pushed Neji away and grabbed Tenten and bolted up a tree.

"How can you bully a girl like that?" asked Naruto jokingly.

"I wasn't bullying her. I was sparring with her," said Neji with a smile on his face.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"YES, NARUTO-KUN!! THEY WERE SHOWING OFF THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!" yelled Gai and Lee at the same time. Then they started hugging each other.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The remaining people, namely Naruto, Tenten and Neji, who wanted to keep their sanity, quickly bolted from that area.

"So, what do you want to do now?' asked Tenten.

"I just wanna spend some time together. I'm leaving the village tomorrow and not coming back for a long time," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Tenten sadly.

"I need to grow strong to protect my friends, to protect Konoha and you. I can't do that in Konoha. I need to grow strong outside Konoha,' said Naruto.

"But I'll miss you," said Tenten.

"Don't worry about that. We'll remain in contact. I'll send letters once in a while," said Naruto. Tenten smiled.

"Follow me. I know a lace where we can watch the sunset," said Naruto. He took Tenten's hand and intertwined it with his and slowly walked towards the place that Naruto was talking about.

Naruto and Tenten sat beside each other on top of the Hokage monument as they watched the beautiful sunset together. She rested her head on his shoulders and he put his arm around her.

"It's beautiful," said Tenten.

"Yes, you're beautiful," said Naruto. Tenten blushed. Naruto shifted from his position and stared into Tenten's mesmerizing brown eyes. He soon found himself lost in them. Tenten also found herself lost in his entrancing blue eyes. Unconsciously their lips met in a passionate kiss and soon their tongues battled for domination as they wrapped around each other. Naruto's hands wrapped themselves around her slim waist and pulled her body closer, and she placed her hands around his neck, all the while not breaking the kiss. After some time they broke the kiss and looked at each other, smiled and kissed again.

"I love you," said Naruto as he broke the kiss.

"I know, and I love you too," said Tenten. He smiled and kissed her neck. She gasped.

"You like it?" asked Naruto. In response Tenten pulled his head toward her. Naruto kissed her neck again, making her gasp. He then sucked on it, leaving hickeys as he did so. She could only moan as she felt this new pleasurable sensation. Naruto's hands began to move from her waist to her back, caressing it as he did so. Then they went to her sides, and ran up and down her sides and finally coming extremely close to her breasts.

He used a finger to roam the area around the breast, not touching it. Tenten moaned as he did that. Naruto moved his hands to the first button of her blouse, and was about to unbutton it was Tenten stopped him.

"I'm not ready yet," said Tenten.

"Ok. I won't force you then," said Naruto.

"Thank you for understanding,' said Tenten. Naruto smiled. Naruto smiled at her.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

"Where?" asked Tenten.

"Home. It's nearly nine o'clock," said Naruto.

"Ok," said Tenten. Naruto took her hand in his and led her slowly towards her home. They didn't speak, only wanting to enjoy each other's presence.

They arrived at her house some time later, and parted with a kiss. Naruto went home, and readied himself for the upcoming journey.


	9. Tenten knows

Uzumaki Naruto left the village with the permission of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. His leave was disguised as a secret long term mission. The only ones that knew of the truth were Tenten, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune.

Tenten was currently making her way towards the Hokage's mansion. She had requested permission to look after Naruto apartment. But when she got there she saw something that shocked her.

FLASHBACK

_Tenten opened the door to Naruto's apartment and saw a mess. The furniture was overturned, and some were even broken. The walls were covered with words like 'die demon' or 'good riddance, demon' or 'leave our village'. _

_She went into his room. She saw that the bed was thrashed, the mattress torn and the walls decorated with insulting words. His wardrobe was in pieces, on the floor and his bedroom window was smashed. In the midst of the mess she saw a small book. She picked up the book. It was small and brown and seemed unharmed. She flipped through the pages, and saw all the writing inside. It was Naruto's journal. She flipped it to a random page and read it._

_12-09-06_

_Today I fought with Sasuke on the hospital rooftop. He looked like he was trying to kill me. My Rasengan met his Chidori, and we both were injured. Kakashi came and asked what happened, and Sakura blamed me for it. Kakashi decided to ask me where I learned that forcefully. I decided to ignore him and summoned a frog and bolted out of the place._

_Tenten then flipped to another page._

_13-09-06_

_Today I met someone special. Her name is Tenten. She is very beautiful. I think I'm in love with her but I know that she and I are not going to be together. But still, I will protect her with my life and will care about her from afar. She may not remember me, but I will always remember her and protect her from the shadows._

_Tenten flipped to another page, but made it closer to the front._

_12-03-02_

_I got off lucky today. The mob chased me and trapped me in an alley, but the ANBU arrived to save me before I could be killed. All I got was a broken arm, two broken ribs, and huge bruises on my back. On other days, I got at least double the damage, so I'm lucky today._

_Tenten flipped to another page._

_12-09-06_

_I talked to the Kyuubi. He told me that I should stop relying so much on his power and train on my own. Nothing special happened after that. _

_Tenten closed the journal and walked to the Hokage's mansion. She needed some answers._

END FLASHBACK

Tenten entered the Hokage's office and began to ask immediately.

"Why was Naruto's apartment so thrashed? There were insulting words on the walls, furniture destroyed," said Tenten.

"How do I know," said Tsunade.

"Would you believe me if I said that I know about Naruto's secret?" asked Tenten.

"You know that the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto?" blurted out Shizune. That earned a glare from the Hokage.

"Kinda," said Tenten.

"Can you please tell me everything?" asked Tenten.

:"Sorry, can't," said Tsunade.

"Why not?" asked Tenten.

"Rule from the Third," said Tsunade.

"But I want to know," said Tenten.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you. If you can't, then please leave," said Tsunade, clearly annoyed.

"Because I love him with all my heart. Nothing in the world would make me change my feelings for him," said Tenten.

"Even death?" asked Tsunade.

'What?" asked Tenten.

"A rule states that if a girl falls in love with him, the girl will be executed," said Tsunade. Of course the rule was a fake, but Tsunade needed proof that her love was real.

"Yes, even death will not change my decision," said Tenten.

"ANBU," called Tsunade. Instantly two ANBU appeared. "Do it."

The ANBU nodded and unsheathed his katana. Tenten stiffened. The ANBU raised his sword, and brought it down. Tenten closed her eyes and waited for death to come. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the ANBU was beside Tsunade.

'You have proven to me that you really care about Naruto. The rule was made up to test you," said Tsunade. "So, you want to know about Kyuubi?" Tenten nodded.

"When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the Forth couldn't kill it. Instead he sealed it into a baby Naruto who was born on the date of 10-10-93. For the sealing of the Kyuubi, the Forth Hokage used his own life as a sacrifice. His last wish was to let Naruto be seen as the hero of Konoha for bearing such a heavy burden, but the villages saw him as the Kyuubi. They tried to kill him because they lost their loved ones to the Kyuubi, and needed something to take it out on. Naruto was the perfect scapegoat," said Tenten.

"That's so sad," said Tenten who had shed some tears when she heard the story.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," she said. She then bowed and left.

The finding out of the Kyuubi did nothing to lessen her love for Naruto, but made it stronger.

'_Naruto-kun, I'll always love you,'_ she thought to herself.


	10. Time passes, the Invasion and his return

Time passed by quickly. It has already been six months since Naruto's leave. Life went on as usual. The citizens of Konoha were all smiling for the last six months. The demon had finally left the village.

Tenten had always waited for Naruto's letters, but they never came. Tenten had been worried that the worst about Naruto. But this morning an ANBU was sent to get her, saying that Tsunade-sama had some news on Naruto. So there she was, standing in front of the Hokage, reading a letter from her precious Naruto.

_My beloved Tenten, _

_I'm so sorry if I worried you by writing this late. I had someone on my tail. Apparently, some organization called the Akatsuki is looking for me. I'm doing all I can to avoid them now. I'm some where in the Nation of Snow and something is training me. She is very kind, but is a sadist when training. I'll be on the road soon, roaming around, so don't worry if you don't hear from me for some time. I'm probably hiding from the organization. I will return on two and a half years later. That is my promise to you. _

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

Tenten folded the small piece of paper and pocketed it. She bowed and left the Hokage's mansion. She smiled, knowing that her Naruto-kun was all right.

Her next letter came two years later. This one however, was written urgently.

_There isn't much time left. I found out that Kumo and Iwa are allying with Oto to attack Konoha. I have halted the Kumo ninjas from advancing too far, but the rest is up to you. Tell the old hag to get Jiraiya-sensei and get ready to defend Konoha! The invasion is starting in two days!_

Immediately all Konoha shinobi were called back from their missions and the guard was up. ANBU were told to patrol the walls and take out anyone like a spy. All citizens were evacuated and Konoha shinobi were all on guard.

As the letter said, the invasion began two days later. First the Iwa shinobi attacked the walls, breaking it down using their powerful Doton jutsus. The wall crumbled, and the two armies of shinobis clashed. The Iwa shinobi were strong, but were no match for the Konoha shinobis. Just as Konoha shinobi was about to gain control of the battle, an army of Oto shinobi joined the battle. Very soon Konoha was pushed back, and the fight was not looking good.

Tsunade was busy fighting with Orochimaru and the Dokage. Her fight was like her army, not looking good. She kept defending herself, attacking only once in a while.

Suddenly an explosion was heard, and a large toad appeared. The toad crushed hundreds of Iwa and Oto shinobi, giving hope to Konoha shinobi.

Then Jiraiya appeared beside Tsunade.

"What took you so long?" asked Tsunade.

"I had to take care of the Kumo ninjas. I saw Naruto by the way. He's grown a lot. You should see him," said Jiraiya proudly.

"Naruto is here?" asked Tsunade.

"No. Now let's focus," said Jiraiya as he took a fighting stance.

The two sannins charged at their opponents, attacking with all their might.

Down below, the Konoha shinobi were slowly but surely gaining the control over the battlefield. Slowly but surely, the enemy were being pushed back.

Above, the battle was looking good for both Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were both wearing their opponents out, and were slowly winning.

"Tsunade! Shall we?" asked Jiraiya with a grin on his face.

"It's been a long time," said Tsunade smirking.

Tsunade punched the rooftop they were standing on with all her strength and the earth rumbled and shook violently. By now Jiraiya had finished some hand seals and unleashed a powerful fire jutsu. _Katon! Karyu Endam!_ A wall of fire rushed towards their enemy, who was off balanced at the moment, and scorched them. Jiraiya released the jutsu and saw two burned logs in their place.

"Ceh! They got away," said Jiraiya. Tsunade looked down and saw that the enemies were retreating from Konoha. The Konoha shinobi were celebrating their victory by shouting victory calls and jumping out of excitement.

"Naruto…where is he?" asked Tsunade.

"He left. He said that there's some things he needed to take care of first," said Jiraiya.

Six months had passed since the invasion. Konoha was reviving at a quick pace and was gaining its position as the strongest of the Five Great Nations. But ANBU were still ordered to patrol the areas and capture any one they suspected to be an enemy.

ANBU was patrolling along the borders of the Northern Gates when they saw a young man. He wore a white shirt that was covered by his black jacket. He had on a pair of black pants and black running shoes. Strapped to his back was some sort of glass sword and it was about four feet long. The ANBU immediately surrounded him.

"Halt! State your name and business here in Konoha!" said the squad leader.

"I am……..Uzumaki Naruto," said the young man.


	11. The Meeting and Someone Else

**Hiya guys! I'm back on my computer after a long trip to Malaysia. Damn, it was tiring. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

"Uzumaki Naruto? It's you!" said one of the ANBU.

"What?" asked his teammates.

"Tsunade-sama told us of a man that warned us of the invasion six months ago. Remember?" said the ANBU.

"Oh yea! Now I remember!" said the ANBU squad leader, snapping his fingers.

"So…can I go in now?" asked Naruto. The ANBU suddenly remembered that he was there.

"Of course, Naruto-san. Please go directly to the Hokage's mansion," said The ANBU squad leader. Naruto bowed and disappeared.

Tsunade was doing some paperwork in her office. Suddenly she felt a presence in the room and instinctively moved her fist to punch. The man in the room raised both his hands to block it, and he flew through the closed door. He flipped back and landed on all fours, skidding across the corridor. He channeled chakra to both his hands and feet in tried to stop him by sticking them on the walls and floor. After a long skid he finally stopped and panted. ANBU appeared out of nowhere and pinned him down. The man smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The ANBU frantically searched the area for the man.

"Ya know, the ANBU are getting weaker nowadays," said a voice. They looked up at the ceiling and saw that the man was crouching down upside down on all fours. He was smiling.

"Get him!" said the leader. The ANBU immediately appeared around him, but in a flash he disappeared and reappeared in front of the Hokage. The ANBU did the same, but again he disappeared. He then appeared on top of a bookshelf, smiling. The Hokage was annoyed as hell. She got up, disappeared and reappeared in front of the young man. He was startled, and se took the chance to punch him, but his quick reflexes saved him-meaning he ducked. He then scrambled out of her reach and sighed in relief.

Tsunade had an evil smile on her face. "So Naruto, you like to play tag? Get ready, cuz here I come!" Tsunade suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, and again tried to punch him. Naruto dodged the punch and hid behind the ANBU, who immediately dispersed, leaving Naruto exposed.

Tsunade moved to punch him, but suddenly he slammed his palm onto the ground and a thick wall of ice appeared in front of him. Tsunade punched the wall. The earth shook and rumbled, but the wall of ice looked like it was unaffected. The ANBU and Tsunade were surprised. The wall then disappeared. Naruto smiled.

"So, what do you think?" said Naruto. "Part of My Ultimate Defense."

"Pretty good. How's your trip?" asked Tsunade.

"Pretty good. I got chased. But it was good. I trained mostly in Snow, though," said Naruto.

"I see. Now go. I'm sure someone wants to see you," said Tsunade. He smiled and left the office.

Tenten was training with her teammates Lee and Neji. Naruto landed silently on one of the branches near them. He watched as Lee and Tenten spar against Gai. He watched as they tried to push the green clad man back He watched as the older man dodged and block their hits without much effort. He watched as the older man fought back easily.

He jumped down to block a hit that was aimed for Tenten with his palm. He grabbed the older man's hand, and pulled the older man towards him. His other palm struck the man firmly at his abdomen and caused the man to stumble back. He regained his balance shortly and looked at the man who struck him. He smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Naruto," said Gai.

"It's good to see you too, Gai-sensei. Sorry about the strike though," said Naruto. The older man waved his hand dismissively.

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun," said Lee enthusiastically.

"Fuzzy-eye brows, how'd you been?" greeted Naruto.

"I've been great!" said Lee.

"Naruto…" he turned around to face Tenten who was frozen in place. Slowly she walked towards the blonde boy, and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You're back!" She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and cried in his chest. He just smiled and embraced the girl he loved, a single tear of happiness falling from his eye. Not wanting to ruin the atmosphere Lee and Gai left silently.

"I missed you so much. I think of you everyday. Did you miss me?" asked Tenten, lifting her head up to meet Naruto's gaze.

"No. I never missed you. I never thought of you. Not even once," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Tenten. Tears began to swell up in her big brown eyes. Naruto stared into her beautiful brown eyes. They were so watery. He smiled.

"Because….because…" he said, staring deeper into her eyes.

"Ever since the first time I met you, you lived in my heart. Even when I left, you still lived in my heart. I didn't miss you because….you never left my heart," said Naruto. Naruto then kissed Tenten on the lips passionately. He broke the kiss after some time. He looked at her. She had not changed much. Her hair was still tied on two buns, but she used red ribbons instead of rubber bands. She changed her attire a little. What was once a pink shirt was replaced by a white one with a swirling dragon design at her back her dark Green pants were replaced by a pair of yellow pants with red dragon designs.

They were enjoying their time alone when suddenly Naruto felt someone's presence. Instinctively he reached for his sword and slashed it in the person's direction. A wave of energy was released from the tip of the sword and rushed towards the person, who was hiding behind the tree. On impact the tree froze immediately.

The person came out of hiding.

'What do you want?" asked Naruto angrily.


	12. Kakashi's apology and Jiraiya's advice

The man didn't answer.

"I said what do you want?" asked Naruto again. The man looked down at the ground.

"I just came to see if it was true," said the man. "That you were back"

"Now you know. Anything else?" asked Naruto angrily.

"Well…I always wanted to say that I'm sorry for..." said the man, who was cut off my Naruto.

"For what?! For the fact what you favored Sasuke over me?! For the fact that you tried to force me to tell him my source of power?! Or for the fact that you regretted your actions when Sasuke nearly deflected from the village?! Huh?! Tell me, you bastard!!" at this point Naruto was yelling. Tenten quickly moved to calm Naruto down.

"Easy, easy there," said Tenten stroking his arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that," said Naruto. The man continued to look at the ground, not daring to look at Naruto.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I've done so much to not gain your forgiveness and trust. But still I want to apologize for my actions," said the man.

"Kakashi, that's the past. Nothing can change the past. It will always be there, no matter what you do. What you did really hurt me. Even though I got over it, there's still a scar. A small reminder of what you did. It'll never disappear. It will remain there, in my heart, in my memories," said Naruto.

"So it's a no, huh?" said Kakashi, looking depressed.

"I need some time to think this over. A few days," said Naruto.

"I see," said Kakashi. He left in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto…" said Tenten. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"I know about him," said Tenten, pointing towards Naruto's navel.

"I see," said Naruto. "What are you going to do now that you know?"

Tenten smiled. "Nothing, except what I'm doing now. Keep loving you," said Tenten.

"Really? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because….I love you, no matter what. Even if you have the Kyuubi in you, you are Naruto. You are the man I once loved, the man I love and the man I will love for all eternity. Having Kyuubi in you changes nothing," said Tenten.

"Thanks, Ten-chan," said Naruto, hugging the girl of his dreams, who hugged back. He then carried her bridal style and disappeared.

They sat on top of the Hokage monument, Naruto hugging Tenten from behind and resting his chin on her head. They were watching the sunset together, just like before.

"Naruto-kun," called Tenten.

"Yes?" said Naruto.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we came here the last time?" asked Naruto.

"Of course. How could I forget? I said that you are beautiful," said Naruto.

"That's it?" asked Tenten.

"I also said that I love you," said Naruto, hugging Tenten a little tighter. Tenten smiled.

The sun had long set, but they didn't part. Instead they remained there in a slightly different position, Tenten resting her head on Naruto's chest, while his arms wrapped around her back. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Naruto awoke to a sound, and looked around. It was dark and he knew it was late. He looked at the sleeping form of Tenten and smiled. He carried her gently so as not to wake her, and took off for his apartment. He placed her on his bed and covered her with his blanket. He then went to the roof top.

The night was clear. Stars were present in the sky and the moon was bright. He looked at the night sky, thinking about the incident with Kakashi.

"Should I forgive him? It's so long ago," said Naruto to no one,

"Sensei, what should I do?" asked Naruto to no one.

"Hiya, brat. Long time no see," said a voice. Naruto turned his head. He saw a smirking Jiraiya.

"It's you, Ero-sennin," said Naruto. "How'd you been?"

"I'm doing great," said Jiraiya. He looked at Naruto. He noticed that Naruto was not smiling. Instead, Naruto looked like he was thinking about something.

"Anything I can help with, brat?" asked Jiraiya.

"I need some advice," stated Naruto plainly.

"What kind of advice?" asked the older man.

"It's Kakashi. I don't know if I should forgive him. What he did hurt me, but that was so long ago. I don't know what to do," said Naruto. Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto. The past can never be changed. It's gone. What we should concentrate on is the present and future. What he did, they will always be in your heart. But still, you must live. You still have to move on. You've got friends and loved ones to protect. What he did, can never go away. Despite that, you still live in the same village as he does. Your paths are bound to cross, one way or another. That is a fact. Think about it, boy," said Jiraiya and left.


	13. The Spar and The Hidden Truth

Tsunade was digging her way through the files in the archive in search of some information that would help her finish her paperwork. She opened file after file, roughly reading the contents in them, and then tossing them aside if not needed. A file caught her attention. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

_Mission #843663533Retrieve Sasuke_

_Details: Uchiha Sasuke attempted to deflect from Konoha. A team was sent to retrieve him._

_Team Details: 1) Leader- Nara Shikamaru_

_2) Members- Inuzuka Kiba_

_Achimiki Chouji_

_Hyuuga Neji _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Result: Success. Team sent was badly injured._

_Extent of Damage: Nara Shikamaru- broken finger_

_Inuzuka Kiba- gash near abdomen_

_Achimiki Chouji- Side effects of special Achimiki pills_

_Hyuuga Neji- holes on shoulder and near kidney. Approximately_

_1.5cm in diameter._

_Uzumaki Naruto- hole directly above heart. Size of a fist. Surrounding_

_flesh appears to be scorched, as if burned by_

_electricity._

Tsunade snapped the file shut. She remembered Naruto's version of the story. He said that a kunai stabbed him. _'This makes no sense. How can a kunai make flesh burn? Unless…'_ She quickly exited the archive and went into her office. She then signaled for an ANBU to get Naruto. She needed some answers.

Naruto was sparring with Lee. Today he wore a white buttoned shirt and a pair of black pants. Naruto dropped into his stance which was strangely new to Lee, for he had never seen it before. Naruto had his legs slightly apart, and his body was slightly turned away from his legs. He placed his open palms in front of him, one higher and further than the other. Lee smiled. He also got into his stance.

"Interesting stance you have there," said Lee.

"I'm glad you like it. Wait till you see my moves," said Naruto excitedly. "Come."

Lee charged at Naruto. He jumped to the air and tried to kick Naruto. "Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto calmly used his palm to block the kick. Lee then with his other leg, tried to kick Naruto in the chin. Naruto using his other palm calmly blocked his kick. Lee then put some distance between them. Then he attacked again. He attacked in a series of punches, first aiming at his head, then his abdomen and then finally his legs. Naruto blocked all his hits with his palm and legs easily. _'Now!'_ He slammed his palm against Lee's incoming fist, forcing Lee to stumble back a little. He then slowly turned and slammed his shoulder into Lee's chest. Lee was thrown a few feet away. He quickly got up and got back into his fighting stance.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun. I can't even land a hit on you. Please tell me, what kind of taijutsu you are using?" asked Lee.

"It's called Tai Chi," said Naruto. "It's a graceful and slow style and uses spiritual energy called chi in our bodies to block and redirect your hits. It's soft but strong, gentle but firm."

"I see. Let's get serious, Naruto-kun," said Lee as he took off his weighs. He tossed them on the ground, and they landed in a loud crash that rumbled the ground. "Here I go!"

Lee disappeared and Naruto quickly scanned his surroundings. Then he raised his palm in front of his face. Instantly Lee's foot appeared at his palm. Lee disappeared again. Naruto quickly spread his legs to his front and back to reduce his altitude. Lee's leg swept through what would have been Naruto's head.

He then placed both hands on the ground. He then using his hands as a support he spun his body and flipped back to his feet. Then he dodged to the left. Lee's foot came immediately, and Naruto grabbed his leg, and pulled Lee closer towards him. His other palm struck Lee's chest, which caused him to stumble a bit. Naruto turned around and slammed his shoulder to Lee's gut, which caused him to fly backwards and smash into a tree. Lee was panting when Naruto went to check on him.

"Are you all right, Lee?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine. You've gotten stronger, Naruto-kun. I will work harder to defeat you," said Lee. Naruto extended his hand, which Lee took. With a pull Naruto helped Lee back on his feet.

"I will gladly wait that day when you defeat me. It was without a doubt, a good spar," said Naruto. He then bowed. Lee did the same. "So, did you like our fight, ANBU-san?"

Immediately an ANBU appeared.

"You're good, Naruto-san. But that's not the point right now. Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office immediately. Please come with me," said the ANBU. Naruto disappeared with the ANBU in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto appeared in with the ANBU in Tsunade's office. The ANBU then disappeared.

"So, you wanted to see me, baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I want to know something. About the fight with you and Sasuke…at the Valley of the End. I want to know what really happened. I know that you lied during Sasuke's trial. I want to know the truth," said Tsunade seriously.

"So you know? How?" asked Naruto.

"Kunai stabs don't cause burn marks," said Tsunade.

"I see. The truth is…… entirely different. It is a lot worse then you thought it is. You sure you want to know?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Tsunade firmly.

"Very well…." said Naruto as he began to explain.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to bring you back to Konoha. Come quietly or I will resort to use force," said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. Half of his face was covered by black stripes. His eye was black where it should be white and yellow where it should be black._

"_No. Leave me be or I will kill you," said Sasuke._

"_You leave me no choice," said Naruto as he got into his battle stance. He then charged at Sasuke. He sent his fist forward, which was blocked by Sasuke. Sasuke then used his other hand to punch Naruto's face and sent him flying backwards. Sasuke then charged at Naruto, who immediately made ten shadow clones, sending them at Sasuke. They engaged him in taijutsu, and Sasuke disposed of them quite easily. Suddenly the ground beneath him shook, and Naruto jumped out of the hole. He moved to punch Sasuke, but he flipped back and dodged._

_Sasuke immediately sent a huge fireball towards Naruto. The fireball slammed against its target and the ground caught fire. Sasuke smirked. But soon that smirk disappeared when he saw Naruto standing behind a large frog in amour, holding a shield in front of them. Sasuke activated his Sharingan._

_Naruto hopped onto the frog. He ordered the frog to attack, which it obeyed. Its tongue lashed out, aiming to hit Sasuke. But he saw it coming and dodged the attack. But he didn't expect the tongue to turn and wrapped itself around him, squeezing tightly around him, attempting to suffocate him. _

_Sasuke's cursed seal immediately reacted, and marks spread around his body. Sasuke then with a new found strength, slowly unwrapped himself from the tongue of the frog. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the frog and kicked it as hard as he could. The frog brought its large forelegs to block it, but the force of the kick sent them crashing to the wall some distance behind them. The frog tossed Naruto away before they crashed into the wall, and that saved him from certain death. Naruto got up and checked on the frog, which was pretty much all right, due to the fact that its heavy amour protected it. The frog got itself out of the wall, and Naruto hopped back on its head. The frog then hopped into the air. _

_Sasuke immediately launched multiple fireballs at them, which the frog countered with some well placed water bullets of its own. Sasuke then proceeded to gather chakra to his legs, and leapt into the air. He then began to gather chakra in the form of lightning on to his hands. Naruto saw this and quickly gathered chakra for a Rasengan. The frog then grabbed Naruto and tossed him in Sasuke's direction._

_They both met in midair and thrush their attacks forward, which collided in an explosion. Naruto and Sasuke were both thrown back from the explosion, Naruto caught by the frog and Sasuke by the ground in a rather rough landing. The frog then landed with Naruto. _

_Sasuke then disappeared and reappeared on top of the frog's head and proceeded to punch Naruto, who ducked and slammed both fists into Sasuke's gut, which made him fall off the frog's head. _

"_I never thought you were that strong. Very well, time to get serious!" said Sasuke. The cursed marks expanded and even covered his eyes and his Sharingan became whole, and his whites became black. The expanded marks then gathered into the centre of his face, and formed a cross. His hair turned white and two paw like structure suddenly appeared at his back. _

"_You're not human," said Naruto._

"_No. Not in this form," said Sasuke, flexing his muscles._

_Suddenly Sasuke disappeared, and the frog hopped away from the spot. As soon as that happened, a crater formed at the place they once were. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, and kicked him at the side of his head, which caused him to fly off the frog and into the air. He then appeared above Naruto, and slammed his leg into Naruto's gut, which caused him to fall at a high speed. He crashed on to the ground and was rendered unconscious. Sasuke then turned to the frog, who got ready to defend itself, putting its forelegs in front of it. _

_Naruto found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage. He looked at the huge demon in front of him._

"_Long time no see," said Naruto._

"_Yes. I haven't seen you here for quite sometime now. It seems that you are being defeated. No worries. I will help you," said the Kyuubi as he laughed maniacally. _

_Naruto awoke when he felt Kyuubi's chakra flow through his veins. _

"_SASUKE!!" yelled Naruto in a feral like voice. Sasuke turned around. He saw Naruto went down on all fours and launched himself at him. Sasuke used his paw like wings to block the attack, but was sent flying backwards into the wall. He quickly recovered and launched himself at Naruto, who did the same. They met in the middle and started exchanging blows. Naruto would attempt to slash at Sasuke while he would dodge and try to punch Naruto. This went on for quite a while before both fighters left an opening. 'Now!' they both thought at the same time. Naruto slashed at Sasuke's chest while he punched Naruto's gut. Naruto was sent flying backwards while Sasuke was holding his chest in pain, blood flowing from the wounds that opened due to Naruto's slash. _

"_Let's end this," said Sasuke. He immediately gathered his chakra, which was black from the seal and began molding it into a Chidori. Naruto also molded his chakra onto his hands into a red Rasengan._

_They both charged at each other, letting out their battle cries. They met in the middle again, and thrust their attacks forward. However, their attacks didn't meet. Naruto's Rasengan grinded Sasuke's gut, breaking his bones and rearranging his internals. Sasuke's Chidori ended up directly above Naruto's heart and they both fell unconscious._

_The frog, now recovered from Sasuke's attacks, gently lifted both of them up and headed for Konoha._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's what happened," said Naruto.

'I see. I understand now why you chose to hide the truth. None of this ever took place," said Tsunade, rising from her seat and looking out the window.

"Thank you for understanding, baa-chan," said Naruto. He bowed and left.

**There ya are. A longer chapter. If you say this is short, I'll teleport over to your place and strangle you myself. I hope you like it. - **


	14. The Art of Balancing and The Short Fight

Naruto looked at the plum poles that stood in front of him. He looked at the thin, flexible poles in front of him. They ranged from three foot tall to about a hundred meters tall. The top of the pole had a small base on it to allow a person to stand on it.

He took a deep breath and jumped onto one of the poles. The pole swayed a little, but Naruto was able to balance it out. He then closed his eyes and stretched his hands out. Then he lifted his right leg up until it was parallel to his body. Then he jumped using one leg onto another plum, this time a higher one. The plum pole swayed again, but Naruto managed to stand there. He then shifted his position so that he was upside down with his hand on the base of the plum. His body was straight and his other arm was by his body's side.

He then using his hand he propelled himself onto the highest plum, which he immediately changed his position to his previous one, with his leg parallel to his body. He stood like that for a while and then shifted his position so that he was balanced on his head with his body upright. He finally jumped down from the plum pole and landed on his feet without a sound. His eyes were still closed.

"Please step out of the hiding. I've noticed you for quite some time now," said Naruto calmly, still not opening his eyes. The person stepped out of the hiding.

"Naruto…," said the voice. Naruto recognized the voice immediately.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto, his voice emotionless.

"I just wanna say that…" she said but was cut off by Naruto's hand.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it," said Naruto.

"But…"

"Please. First you hit me when I insult Sasuke. Then you insult me as if I'm some sort of rubbish. Finally you told Kakashi that I hit Sasuke with the Rasengan, which almost caused me my techniques. What about Sasuke's Chidori?! If it had hit me, I would have been killed! So don't come to me and say that you're sorry! Sorry doesn't change what you did to me all those years ago!" said Naruto, his voice getting angrier by the second.

"I know what I did was unforgivable, but I will try to male up for it. Please just give me a chance," begged Sakura, who was practically in tears.

"You can come out now, Sasuke. I know you're there," said Naruto. Immediately Sasuke appeared beside Sakura.

'How'd you know I was there?" asked Sasuke.

"Your chakra stick out like a sore thumb," said Naruto.

"What was that technique you were doing?" asked Sasuke.

"If you must know, _Sasuke-sama,_ it's called Ninjitsu," said Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Sasuke again.

"For your information,_ Sasuke-sama,_ it's the Art of Extreme Balancing. It allows me to balance on any surface as long as it is perpendicular to my body," said Naruto. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto stopped him.

"No. Not a chance in the world I'm gonna be teaching you or tell you how I obtained this art. AND for your information, the Sharingan can't copy it because it requires special training to adapt the body to it," said Naruto.

"Naruto, I want to fight you," declared Sasuke.

"You? Don't make me laugh. You cannot even hide yourself from me. How do you think that you can beat me? Even if I had one arm tied to my back and am blindfolded, I would still win easily," said Naruto.

"Would like to test it out, dobe?" asked Sasuke. Naruto shrugged before putting his left hand behind his back. Sakura tied it with some ninja wire and blindfolded Naruto.

"Ready?" asked Sasuke as he prepared to strike.

"Come," said Naruto as he placed his hand in front of him.

Sasuke immediately charged and attempted to kick Naruto, but Naruto raised his free arm and smashed it against Sasuke's leg, effectively stopping the attack. Naruto grabbed the leg and pulled Sasuke towards him. He then turned around and rammed Sasuke in the chest using his shoulder. Sasuke flew backwards but flipped himself to land safely. He then attacked again. He attempted to punch Naruto, who pulled his arm back and smashed it against Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke felt his ribs crack and fell down clutching his ribs in pain.

"A small demonstration of what I can do. If I had used ninjutsu, you would have died the second this fight started," said Naruto as he disappeared after he packed his plum poles.

"Sasuke-kun, you all right?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just clutched his ribs in pan, unable to breathe or speak properly. He had only one thought in mind _'How can he be so strong?'_


	15. The Shoking Revelation

Naruto was training when an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Naruto-san, the Hokage-sama requests your presence in her office immediately," said the ANBU. Naruto nodded and the two disappeared.

Naruto entered the office as soon as he arrived. He saw Tsunade's eyes focusing on something.

"Yes, baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me why those two are looking for you?" asked Tsunade seriously. Naruto turned around and what he saw shocked him.

"Itachi! Kisame! What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto, reaching for his sword.

"We mean no harm, please," said Itachi.

"The last time I trusted you, I nearly died. What reasons do you have for me to trust you?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I can't see clearly anymore. My eyes…they're failing from the Mangekyo Sharingan," said Itachi.

"It's true. The Akatsuki are going to dispose of him as soon as he is blind," said Kisame.

"Tsunade-sama. Please, I beg of you! help me revive my sight and we shall swear our loyalty to this village," said Itachi bowing.

"I'm sorry, but you are missing ninjas. What if I revive your eyes only for you to betray me?" asked Tsunade.

"We would never do such a thing,' said Kisame.

"I still can't say yes," said Tsunade.

"What would make you say yes," asked Itachi. "We would gladly do it."

"Tell me why you killed the whole Uchiha clan," said Tsunade.

"They pushed me too hard. They had me work 24/7. I was struggling to keep up to father's expectations. But as soon as I reach one, he put another one on me. It was so painful. I had no friends. All I lived for was to become the weapon of Konoha. I wanted to kill myself, but I realized that there was still Sasuke. If I die, then they would treat Sasuke as they treated me. So I killed them all," said Itachi, a few tears rolling down his face.

"There was one time when I was still small. I sneaked into the Uchiha compound and saw Itachi. He was being trained by his father. His father was harsh. He asked for perfection from Itachi. He expected nothing less. Itachi had a look of sadness in his eyes back then," said Naruto, thinking back.

"What's your story?" asked Tsunade. Kisame sighed.

"I was part of the Seven Swordsman back then. I was the third strongest and we were all friends back then. We completed our missions without any flaws. I think the Mizukage grew afraid of us because we were attacked when we were sleeping one night. We all fled the village and became missing ninjas," said Kisame.

"I remember sensei said that the Mizukage wanted to kill a group of seven, but I didn't pay that much attention back then," said Naruto.

"Naruto, how come you're backing up their stories?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, they are true after all," said Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, I ask again that you please revive my sight," said Itachi bowing again.

Tsunade sighed. She got up from her seat and went to Itachi. She opened his eyes and with a torch she produced from her robes, inspected his eyes. She frowned.

'I'm so sorry. I can't do much about your eyes. I'm not sure what the problem is," said Tsunade.

"Thank you for trying all the same. We will take our leave immediately.

"Wait," said Naruto. "I know of someone that can help you."

"Really? Who?" asked both Itachi and Kisame at the same time.

"She's a personal friend of mine. Her name is Lei Fang," said Naruto.

"Lei Fang?! As in the mistress of 'chi' Lei Fang?!" asked Itachi.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Thank you," said Itachi.

"No sweat," said Naruto. Naruto then slammed his palm on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and everybody saw a small blue swallow on Naruto's shoulder. He whistled once and twice and the small bird took off in a flash.

"What was that?" asked Kisame.

"My messenger summon," said Naruto casually. "Now all we have to do is wait here for about two minutes."

The blue bird appeared two minutes later and chirped something into Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded and the bird disappeared.

"So, how was it?" asked Tsunade.

"Lei has agreed to help. But she's with Ayane at the moment, so they'll come a bit later," said Naruto.

"Who's Ayane?" asked Tsunade.

"Another friend of mine. She's also a ninja," said Naruto.

"Ok. In the mean time you two are to find a place to stay, preferably a hotel. And please hide your appearance," said Tsunade. "You all may go now."


	16. They're here!

Two figures were seen in front of the gates of the Hidden Village of Konoha. They smiled and walked towards the gates.

"Halt! State your name and business here!" said the ANBU as he looked at both of them. One of them had dark brown hair. Her hair style was quite unique. She had her hair in two braids, one on either side and what made her hair style so unique was that the braids were looped so that they formed a circle and the excess were left hanging. Her brown eyes were big and beautiful. The most beautiful of smiles graced her lips. She wore a pink top with a red heart design on her chest and a short jean skirt which stopped at her mid thighs.

The other one had short light purple hair, ending just above her shoulders. She had a purple headband tied around her head. She wore what appears to be an overall but with a short skirt instead of pants. The color was also purple. She had on a pair of black stockings and some high heel boots. Her overall had no back, so that her back was seen. A red mark in the shape of a bird was seen just where her neck ends and her back starts. Her eyes were a light red. Neither a smile nor a frown graced her lips.

"We have finally arrived, eh, Aya-chan?" asked the girl with braids.

"Yes, Lei. We've finally arrived," said the girl with purple hair.

"We were invited by Uzumaki Naruto," said Lei.

"Do you have anything to back your statement?" asked the ANBU.

"Actually, no," said Lei sheepishly.

"Then you can't enter," said the ANBU.

"Really?" said Ayane as she got into a fighting stance.

"Now, now, Aya-chan," said a voice.

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun," said Lei Fang happily.

"Same here, Lei Fang-nee," said Naruto. "Ya still the same, Aya-chan."

"Of course. Why should I change? I'm happy with the way I am," said Ayane. Then she smiled at the blonde. "Are you gonna let us in or what?"

"Of course. Please let them in. They're my friends," said Naruto to the ANBU. The ANBU nodded and signaled the gates to be opened.

"Welcome to Konoha," said Naruto as he joined his friends.

"So, Naruto-kun, you said that you needed my help. What seems to be the problem?" asked Lei Fang.

"Its Itachi," said Naruto. Lei Fang and Ayane flinched.

"What about him?" asked Lei Fang.

"His eyes. They can't see clearly anymore. Even Tsunade has no way of saving him," said Naruto.

"Why are you helping him?" asked Lei Fang. "I've heard rumors about him."

"He's an ally now. So, can you help him?" asked Naruto.

"We'll see," said Lei Fang.

They reached the Hokage's mansion shortly after walking.

"Baa chan! I'm back!' said Naruto. He had to duck to avoid the crushing punch that Tsunade sent towards him.

"Tsunade-sama. It's an honor to finally meet you," said Lei Fang and Ayane at the same time.

'Where's Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"I'm right here," said Itachi as he appeared beside Naruto.

"Itachi! Don't do that!" yelled Naruto as he recovered from the scare Itachi had given him.

"So, you're Uchiha Itachi?" asked Lei Fang as she looked into his eyes. Itachi nodded.

"I see," said Lei Fang as she produced some acupuncture needles from her pockets. "Turn around."

Itachi turned around so that his back faced Lei Fang. She stabbed one needle on his neck and another two on either side of his head. Then she gave a strong palm to Itachi's head and immediately he coughed out blood. Then Lei took out the needles. She then gave another strong palm onto Itachi's back and knocked him out. Kisame immediately moved to catch him before he could hit the floor.

"It's done. He should be fine in the morning," said Lei as she cleaned the needles.

"What did you do?" asked Tsunade.

"The Mangekyo takes a huge amount of chakra to use and maintain. The use of these eyes puts strain on the nerves and the chakra coils around the eyes. Blood and chakra get stuck in them. So I pushed them out with my 'chi'," said Lei.

"Thank you, Lei Fang-nee," said Naruto.

"No sweat. Now I'm gonna explore the village!" she said and took off. Ayane chased after her.


	17. Advise From Two Pretty Girls

Ayane ducked as a punch aimed for her head whizzed by. She then launched a fireball from her mouth in attempt to burn the attacker's feet. The attacker quickly jumped sideways before slamming his palm onto the ground. The ground shook before some spikes made of ice pierced up from the ground in a straight line, moving towards Ayane. She flipped back continuously to avoid the lethal ice.

She then took a deep breath and blew a stream of blue flames from her mouth. The stream met the lethal ice and melted it easily before continuing to the attacker. He slammed both his palm on the ground and a thick wall of ice appeared in front of him. The flames crashed against the wall of ice and soon died down. Steam was seen everywhere as part of the thick ice melted. Soon the steam cleared and Ayane saw that most of the wall was melted away.

"Are ya trying to kill me?!" yelled the man.

"Almost. Now shut it and fight," said Ayane. She then took a deep breath and blew out a katana that was all red. She held it in front of her. The man reached for his sword and unsheathed it, holding in front of him horizontally.

"Ready, Aya-chan?" asked the man.

"As I ever will be, Naruto," said Ayane. Then she charged at Naruto. Then she jumped and brought her sword down. Naruto blocked it with his own sword and the fire red sword met the ice blue blade. Naruto pushed some chakra into the sword and immediately it glowed. Ayane's sword began to freeze. She smirked and forced some of her own chakra into her own blade and the ice melted away. A little steam could be seen as the two blades' powers collided. Finally with a push Naruto managed to make Ayane stumble back a few steps. She quickly regained her balance and shot out a stream of fire from the tip of her sword. Naruto stabbed his sword on the ground. He slammed his palms together and a powerful gush of air collided with the fire, putting it out instantly.

Naruto then with a wave of his hand made hundreds of small birds made of ice appear. He pointed at Ayane and the birds the birds immediately attacked. Ayane flew a fireball at them and melted some of them, but the rest attacked her in a swarm. She ducked to avoid being hit and turned her head to focus on the birds. Naruto launched some kunai at her and she just barely dodged them. Naruto then slammed his palm onto the ground and spikes of ice appeared to surround Ayane, trapping her and restraining her movement. So she didn't move because one move and those spikes'll stab her.

"Do ya give up?" asked Naruto. Ayane grunted. "I'll take that as a yes." The spikes then melted away in an instant.

"Ya ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok," replied the purple ninja.

Minutes later they were sitting on a branch on a tree deep in the woods.

"Aya-chan…" said Naruto. Ayane looked at Naruto. She saw his face was not smiling anymore. Instead they showed a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Ayane.

"I need some advice," said Naruto.

"What kind of advise?"

"It's about someone. He betrayed me some years ago. He came to see me a few days ago and wanted me to forgive him. Should I?"

"Well… I don't know. It's your decision. But I'm telling you, think about the future. What would happen if you had forgiven him? What would happen if you don't forgive him? And is he worthy of this forgiveness? Is a simple apology able to make up for the damage that he did to you? Can you find it in your heart to forgive him? Think about those," said Ayane.

"Thanks Aya-chan," he said. Then he gave Ayane a hug before he left.

The night soon came and Naruto found himself sitting on his apartment's rooftop. He gazed at the stars, deep in his own thoughts. He thought back to the good times he had when Team 7 was still whole. A stray tear escaped from his eyes. He then thought back to the fight as the hospital. He absentmindedly clenched his fists as he felt a pain in his heart- the pain of being betrayed. He was so indulged in his thoughts; he didn't notice someone approach him, until it hit him.

"Naruto-kun!" said Lei Fang as she slapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Lei Fang-nee, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I saw you from below so I came to see what's wrong," said Lei Fang.

"Nothing, Lei Fang-nee," said Naruto. Lei Fang looked at his eyes. Despite the darkness she could see what his eyes held at the moment- confusion and perhaps a little sadness.

"That's not what your eyes tell me. You need some help. Tell me what's wrong," said Lei Fang.

Naruto sighed. "Do you remember what I told you about my former team and my sensei?" asked Naruto. Lei Fang nodded.

"Well, they asked for my forgiveness. Should I forgive them?" asked Naruto.

"Ayane told me everything," said Lei Fang.

"What should I do? I'm so confused," said Naruto.

"Well…I'm no expert in this but I can tell you this. Follow your heart. Search your heart for your answer; because nobody can help you decide expect yourself," said Lei Fang.

"Thanks, Lei Fang-nee," said Naruto as he hugged her.

"Go to sleep, little brother," said Lei Fang.


	18. Two Skilled Girls

Lei Fang pulled back palm. Suddenly she struck out at the log, which immediately shattered. Then she pulled back her palm.

"Ya like what ya see?" she asked. "Please stop hiding."

Sakura came out of the tree she hid in. Lei Fang smiled at her.

"You must be Sakura," said Lei Fang.

"How'd you know?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto-kun told me about a girl who he liked a lot before, but then she ended up betraying him for someone else. He also told me that the girl had pink hair," said Lei.

"He told you everything?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Lei. Then her face turned serious. Her eyes were hard and cold. "Why did you do it?" Her voice was cold and venomous. Sakura was shocked at the sudden change.

"W-what?" she asked, a little scared of the change in personality.

"I said why you betrayed him?" asked Lei in the same cold, hard voice.

"I-I," shuttered Sakura as she moved away from Lei, who was advancing towards her slowly. Her cold, hard eyes fixed themselves on to her scared green ones.

"Leave her alone, bitch!" yelled a voice. Lei turned and saw a young man standing on top of\n a branch. He then jumped and landed beside Sakura and helped her get on her feet.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke," said Lei.

"How?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto told her everything, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura

"Yes, he told me everything. Today I will make you pay for hurting my little brother," said Lei coldly as she dropped into her fighting stance. Both Sakura and Sasuke readied themselves for battle.

"Shame on you, Lei," said a voice. "How could you not let me join the fight?"

"If you must, Ayane," said Lei. Ayane appeared beside Lei fang, already in her fighting stance.

"Who are we fighting?" asked Ayane.

"The cause of Naruto-kun's pain," said Lei coldly.

"Roger," said Ayane. She disappeared and appeared behind them and placed her arms around their shoulders. "So you are Naruto-kun's old teammates. I'm gonna put you through a hell of a nightmare." Her voice was reeking with malice. Sasuke turned to punch her, but she disappeared before he could connect his fist.

"Lei, the boy is mine," said Ayane as she began to attack Sasuke.

"Always in a rush. Ready, bitch?" said Lei. She then charged at Sakura. Sakura aimed a punch at her, but was surprised what Lei blocked it easily with a palm, considering she had trained with Tsunade for quite sometime. Lei took advantage of her shock and slammed her palms into Sakura's heart knocking her back. She then pulled Sakura's hand and slammed her knee into Sakura's gut and then struck a nerve to paralyze her.

"A small fraction of what I can do, bitch. If you ever hurt him again, I'll kill you," said Lei Fang in a cold, hard voice.

"Ya so slow," said Ayane. Lei saw that Ayane was long done with Sasuke. She was sitting on him and he was knocked out.

"You know that my moves differ from yours, Ayane," said Lei with her hands on her hips.

"I was joking," said Ayane playfully.

"I know," said Ayane. Then her face turned cold. "If you ever hurt him in anyway again…" She pointed at Sakura. Sakura was crying inside. There she was, paralyzed and useless for now, and two women that could kill jounins in a heartbeat. They radiated so much killing intent that passers by hurried past them.

"Lei, I think we missed one," said Ayane.

"Huh?" asked Lei Fang confused.

"I'm talking about Kakashi," said Ayane.

"Right, Naruto-kun's former sensei. Well, let's go get him!" said Lei as she began to ran in search of the masked jounin.

**Ha! ha! It's a short chapter, even by my standards. I'm sorry, guys but i'm in a rush here. If you find this chapter unstatisfying, leave a review and i'll look through them when i'm not as busy anymore. Sorry if this chappie sucks.**


	19. Kidnapped!

**Hiya guys! I've just began to write a new story. I'm tackling the Naruto x Hanabi pairing. Pls read! The story's title is 'Lost My Heart' **

Naruto was meditating and currently guiding the flow of 'chi' in his body when he was interrupted by an ANBU.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama wishes to see you immediately," said the ANBU. Naruto nodded. He stood up and disappeared. The ANBU did the same.

Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage's office and sighed. H turned the knob and pushed the door open. Tsunade had a frown on her face. Everybody else had either a worried look or a serious look.

"Ya called?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. It's about your girlfriend, Tenten," said Tsunade seriously.

"What about Ten-chan?" Naruto asked.

"See for yourself," said Tsunade as she tossed something at Naruto. He caught it expertly and looked at it. It was a piece of black cloth with some red cloud designs on it and a Konoha headband, along with a piece of paper. He opened out the paper and read the contents inside.

_We have your girlfriend. If you want her alive meet us at the borders of the Nation of Fire and nation of Lightning at 1500 hrs on the date of 16/9/2005. _

"We arrived as soon as we could. What's the emergency?" asked Itachi.

"Your boss has my girl," said Naruto in a low growl.

"Itachi, Kisame. You are to assist Naruto in rescuing Tenten. Details are with Naruto," said Tsunade.

"Let's go,' said Naruto as he disappeared. Itachi and Kisame disappeared.

Naruto and the former Akatsuki members sped through the forest.

"Naruto, we are not powerful enough to defeat all of the Akatsuki. We are outnumbered and outmatched," said Itachi.

"I know," said Naruto. "That's why I'm gonna ask for help." Naruto landed on a huge tree branch with Itachi and Kisame beside him and slammed his palm on the ground. A small blue swallow and a small eagle appeared. He whistled once and twice and the swallow took off. He did some weird hand signs to the eagle and immediately it took off into the air.

"What was that?" asked Kisame.

"What? Surprised that you're not the only one blue here?" joked Naruto. Itachi laughed like a hyena before regaining his calm composure. The blue swallow landed on Naruto's shoulder and chirped. Naruto nodded and whistled something back before the bird disappeared.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

"Where's backup?" asked Kisame.

"They'll catch up to us in about a few hours," said Naruto.

"Where's that eagle?" asked Itachi.

"It'll be here in a few hours," said Naruto. "Let's go." Naruto then took off. Itachi and Kisame did the same.

The trip for the day went on uneventfully and soon night came. They set up camp in a clearing and made a fire.

"So, where's backup?" asked Kisame.

"Weeee'reeee heeereee!" came a sing song voice. Then Ayane and Lei Fang appeared in the clearing along with Lee and Sakura.

"I didn't remember asking for her to come," said Naruto pointing at Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama said that she would be the team's medical support," said Lee.

"Fine. Whatever," muttered Naruto before he jumped on to a low sturdy branch near the camp site. Sakura poked the fire using a stick and small crackles could be heard.

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi suddenly. Sakura was startled.

"Itachi-san!" exclaimed Sakura. Itachi smiled and sat beside her.

"You still haven't answered my question, Sakura-san," said Itachi in a friendly manner.

"Nothing's wrong," said Sakura. Itachi sighed.

"You can't fool me. I can see it from your eyes and your face. Something is wrong. Tell me," said Itachi still in a friendly manner.

"It's Naruto," said Sakura. "I…"

"A few years ago you betrayed him and you regretted that. Now you want to apologize but he doesn't want any of it. Am I correct?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, entirely correct. What should I do?" asked Sakura.

"Give him some time. The wounds in his heart take time to heal. When it has healed enough, then you talk to him," said Itachi.

"I don't think I can wait that long," said Sakura.

"Well, let me try talking to him," said Itachi.

"Thank you, Itachi-san," said Sakura.

"You are welcome. Go to sleep. You'll need the energy tomorrow," said Itachi.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Sakura.

"What do you want to know?" asked Itachi.

"I heard that you were a cold, heartless murderer. Hwy are you so friendly. It's the exact opposite of what Sasuke-kun tells me," said Sakura.

"Sasuke? He has never seen the real me. I appear cold so that my enemy fears me. You are not my enemy, why should I act cold around you?" said Itachi. Sakura giggled. She said thank you before she went to sleep. Itachi smiled and shook his head before proceeding to jump on the same branch as Naruto's. He sat down beside the blonde boy.

"What do you want, Itachi?" asked Naruto in a lazy voice.

"It's about the girl," said Itachi.

"Which one?" asked Naruto in the same lazy tone.

"Sakura," said Itachi casually. Naruto's hand flinched before it relaxed.

"What about her?" asked Naruto.

"Why should I?" asked Naruto.

"Tell me, why do you treat her so?" asked Itachi.

"She betrayed me," said Naruto a little angrily.

"How did she betray you?" asked Itachi.

"She…she..." Naruto was cut off.

"Sasuke and Naruto had a fight on the hospital rooftop. Sasuke used his Chidori and Naruto used his Rasengan. They met in an explosion and both of them were sent blasted back to the wall. Kakashi came and asked what happened and I told him it was Naruto's fault. I told him that Naruto attacked Sasuke and then he hit Sasuke with a Rasengan," said Sakura sadly.

"You still remembered that it wasn't my fault, bitch?" said Naruto coldly.

"Naruto, don't be so hard on her," said Itachi as he stroked the back of a now sobbing Sakura.

"Hard?! If you were in my shoes you would have killed her!" said Naruto angrily.

"Naruto!" whispered Itachi angrily.

"I'm sorry. I got out of control," said Naruto, looking away.

"Ya sure did," said a voice.

"Aya-chan, Lei Fang-nee. I thought you were all asleep," said Naruto.

"We were until you woke us up with your ranting, little brother,' said Lei Fang.

"Where's Lee?" asked Naruto.

"Right here," said Lee as he jumped on the branch as well.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry for what I did back then! Please forgive me!" asked Sakura as she bowed her head.

"Girl, look at me," said Ayane. Sakura reluctantly looked up. Ayane stared deep into her eyes. "Are you really sorry for what you have done?"

"Yes," said Sakura. Ayane stared harder into her eyes.

"You really regretted your mistakes?" asked Ayane.

"Yes, I regretted betraying Naruto back then," said Sakura.

"She isn't lying," said Ayane.

"Believe it, Naruto-kun," said Lee. "Ever since you left, she lost her former spark. She wasn't as happy as before and she always said that she awaits the chance to meet you again to apologize for her mistakes."

"Naruto, forgive her. It's been so long,' said Lei Fang.

"I know it's been so long, but it still hurts," said Naruto.

"Then let her heal your wound," said Itachi.

"I don't know," asked Naruto.

"Naruto, only those who made the wound can heal it properly," said Itachi.

"He's got a point there, Naruto-kun," said Ayane.

"Little brother, it's time you grow up," said Lei Fang. Naruto took a deep breath. Everybody watched silently as he turned his head towards Sakura.

"Sakura, I…I …" Naruto didn't finish because he was cut off.

"Aww, come on, just say you forgive her and be done with it," said Kisame. Everybody looked at him.

"Mood killer!" said everyone at the same time while pointing at him.

"Sakura…" began Naruto. Everyone's attention shifted back towards Naruto. "I forgive you." Sakura hugged Naruto while everyone jumped out of joy.

**Pls remember to read my to read my new story "Lost My Heart" The rating is the same as this story. It's a Naruto x Hanabi pairing. Enjoy **


	20. The Rescue Team got Rescued

Naruto, Itachi, Kisame along with Lei Fang and Ayane and Sakura and Lee sped through the forest as they made their way to the borders of the country. Naruto didn't look so good, so Sakura decided to offer some comfort.

"What's worrying you, Naruto?" asked Sakura as she sped up to catch up with the said blonde ninja.

"It's about this mission. I can't say that everything will go smoothly for us," said Naruto.

"Don't worry about a thing! Anybody gets close, I'll send them to heaven with a punch," she declared as she punched a tree, which shattered into pieces. Lee smiled and Naruto whistled while Kisame and Itachi gawked like idiots.

"That's some punch," commented Kisame.

"I see that you have inherited Tsunade-sama's Herculian strength," stated Itachi. Sakura smirked.

"Don't forget about my big ass sword! I'll hack off all of their heads in one shot!" bluffed Kisame.

"More like getting yourself killed," corrected Itachi. Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"That's more like it, little brother!" Lei Fang exclaimed.

"Don't you worry, Naruto-kun, we'll get her out in a jiffy," said Ayane.

"Thanks, everyone," he said softly. A stray tear escaped from his eye. Unfortunately Sakura saw this. Why unfortunately? Because…

"Naruto's crying!" she shrieked. Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto, who blushed and looked away. Sakura had a satisfied look on her face. Itachi had a look of weirdness on his usually calm face. Naruto just glared at Sakura, who smiled back. Kisame grinned from ear to ear and the rest…well…just acted like they just saw the sun rise from the west.

"We're here," announced Itachi as they landed on the ground. Everybody tensed and got into their fighting stance as they scanned their surroundings. Suddenly the ground shook. Quickly everybody scattered as a huge hand came out from the ground at amazing speeds. Sakura slammed a punch against it and shattered it.

"As expected from the legendary sannin's apprentice," praised a voice as claps could be heard.

"It's the leader. Be careful," warned Itachi. Everybody nodded.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitors. What brings you here, Itachi, Kisame?" asked the leader.

"Give the girl back," said Itachi.

"Sure. As soon as I have the Kyuubi," said the leader.

"I'll kill you," said Naruto angrily.

"Oh my, it seems that we have come to a failure of negotiation. Get them!" he ordered. Six figures came out of the hiding and attacked them. Naruto and group split up, and the six shadows chased them.

The group went in pairs, Lee with Sakura, Ayane with Lei Fang, and Itachi with Kisame and finally Naruto went alone.

The group faced their opponents as the missing ninjas landed in front of them.

Sakura and Lee faced the guy that looked like a venus fly trap and the guy with the long hair that looked like a woman.

Ayane and Lei Fangs' opponents were the bomber man and the masked boy.

Itachi and Kisame faced the man with the Waterfall protector and the one with the Rain protector.

Naruto faced the leader himself. Naruto tensed as the leader smirked like the devil himself. Suddenly the leader disappeared and Naruto quickly out of instincts raised both his arms. A foot appeared later and smashed against Naruto's raised arms and the mere force of it sent Naruto back a good two meters.

"You have very good instincts. But I wonder how long can you keep blocking," said the leader. Then he disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened and immediately jumped sideways. As soon as he did that, a rather huge crater appeared in the area. _'What strength. I'll have to be careful. A wrong move and I'm as good as dead.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto looked at his teammates. Sakura and Lee were holding their ground against their opponents, but were slowly starting to lose to their opponents. Ayane and Lei Fang had to keep dodging bombs and the masked boy's attacks, so they were not in a good situation either. Itachi and Kisame were doing fine against their opponents, although Itachi was tiring from using too much jutsus and Kisame had to fend for him from time to time. _'It seems like we're in a pinch.' _thought Naruto. Naruto quickly went through some hand seals and slammed his palms onto the ground. The earth shook and rumbled like there was an earthquake and suddenly two humungous icy hands appeared out from the ground. Naruto immediately pointed at the leader and the hands attacked. The leader quickly dodged the attacks and immediately put some distance between them. Naruto smirked. The leader saw this and cursed but it was too late. Icy hands emerged from the ground, grabbing him and holding in place. Naruto drew his sword and held it horizontally in front of him.

"Today you die!" he shouted as slashed downwards. A small beam if ice rushed from the tip of the sword and towards the trapped leader. The leader immediately took a deep breath and blew out a mountain of flames. It melted the icy hands that trapped him and the beam of ice was melted. Naruto saw the incoming flames and used the humungous icy hands that he summoned earlier to block the attack. The hot flames licked the ground that it traveled on, and made its way towards the giant icy hands. They met in a loud hiss, fire melting the ice and the water putting out the fire. Naruto quickly charged into the steam, hoping to use it to cover him. The leader watched as the steam began to clear, but didn't expect Naruto to charge out form the steam. He raised his sword and brought it down on the leader quickly, who parried it with a wall of mud. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind the leader and attempted to stab him in the back, but something unexpected hit him. The leader grew spikes out of his back, which Naruto was unable to avoid but managed to block some of them by placing his sword flat in front of him. The spikes stabbed him in the shoulder and at his side. Naruto kneeled down from the pain and this allowed the leader to attack him.

Naruto barely dodged a kick aimed for his head by ducking and then rolling on the ground to avoid being burned by the flames the leader blew out. Suddenly Naruto was sent back to a tree, courtesy of the leader's foot. Naruto coughed put blood as the hardwood met his back in a crash. The leader quickly placed his palms on the ground and pushed some chakra into it. Spikes appeared from the ground and rushed towards the injured Naruto. Naruto was too hurt to do anything, so he waited for the pain to come. The pain never came. Instead a thick wall of ice appeared in front of him. Naruto saw this and smiled.

"What took you to long, sensei?" joked Naruto.

"Shut it, boy! I had to rescue your girlfriend and your teammates!" replied Naruto's sensei. The leader looked up and saw a woman in a sky blue shirt and jeans. She had long blue hair that reached down to her back and her eyes were icy blue. They bore into the leader's own evil beady eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Tenten from her position, which was beside the woman. The leader scanned his surroundings and saw that his underlings were injured and shivering as if they were extremely cold.

The woman disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes and reappeared beside Naruto with Tenten and Sakura, who immediately got to work.

"You and me, now!" said the woman. The leader laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just wondering how you will not live to see another day," answered the leader. Then he disappeared with his underlings. The ground immediately shook and thousands of spikes emerged from the ground and rushed towards two groups. The woman cursed and slammed her palms onto the ground and summoned a dome of thick ice to protect them. The spikes met the ice and the ice cracked while the spikes snapped into two. The woman then removed her palm from the ground and stood up. The ice immediately gave way and fell down.

"Itachi! Kisame! Are you all right?" yelled Sakura.

"We're fine, Sakura!" came the voice. Then crashes were heard Kisame hacked the spikes with his big ass sword. The groups were soon reunited and they looked at each other. Itachi was panting loudly and Lee was supporting him. Kisame was bleeding from his hand due to a huge gash on his arm. Lee looked worn out, but nothing more than that. Lei Fang and Ayane suffered some burns and cuts but were fine. Sakura had some bruises and cuts, but nothing more. Kisame whistled.

"God, what happened to you?" blurted out Kisame.

"Can it, Casanova!" snapped Naruto, which earned some giggles and muffled laughs from the group.

"All right, let's go!" ordered the woman. She summoned a huge blue bald eagle and everybody got on it. The huge eagle flapped once and took off in the direction of Konoha.


	21. Spending the Night Together

Naruto looked at Konoha from the Hokage Monument. The sun was setting. The warm orange rays enveloped the buildings, granting the cold cement a comforting orange glow.

"If only Ten-chan were here now, then it would be perfect," Naruto muttered.

"Guess who?" two soft hands covered his eyes. He gently grabbed them and smiled.

"Nobody but my little Ten-chan," he said as he took the hands form his eyes. The said girl giggled, and sat down on Naruto's lap, resting her head into his shoulder.

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it, Naruto-kun?"

"No, the sunset is not beautiful at all," Naruto said, causing the girl to look up. "Because you're more beautiful than anything else."

He caressed her smooth cheek with his hand, and she touched his hand.

"I realized something…Ten-chan," Naruto said. Tenten looked into his eyes- they showed hesitation.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"We…can't go on like this!" he said quickly. The girl looked shocked. "I'm hunted by some of the most powerful men on the earth. I won't guarantee my survival during the next few years, as well as your safety, so…"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you should know by now that I would gladly die for you, and I love you too much to part with you."

"I know that, but I want you to live your life happily from danger."

"I have flirted with death since the first day I wore this head band, so please, I would die anyways, and I want to stay by your side."

"Ten-chan, but-"

Tenten silenced him with a kiss, pressing her lips against his.

"No matter what you say, I will always stay by your side." Naruto smiled and kissed her.

"I realized something too," she said.

"What is it, Ten-chan?"

"You and I are ninjas, our future is unpredictable. Death may come tomorrow, and I will regret not doing something."

"What is it?"

"I want you…to be my first."

Naruto looked at her.

"Please, I love you, and only you and I want to…please." Naruto looked into her eyes; he could see her longing for him. He didn't move, so she kissed him fiercely. They battled with their tongues for domination, rolling around each other, exploring their mouths completely. Naruto's hand travelled to her back, and he ran his hands up and down.

"My room?" Naruto said with a smirk. She nodded, and they disappeared.

They landed on the bed kissing furiously, and Naruto's hands ran up and down her smooth arms. His lips busily kept hers busy, exchanging spit. She ran her smooth hands across his muscle tight shirt, feeling the shape of every well defined muscle in his torso.

He stopped kissing her mouth, and moved down to her neck. He kissed the sensitive skin, hearing her moan a little.

"Like it?" he asked. She moaned some more, and he took it as a sign to continue sucking on her neck. She could feel it, feel his lips on the sensitive skin of her neck, and the tip of his nose, sniffing and taking in her very scent.

His hands slipped under her shirt, touching the bare skin which was as smooth as the finest silk. He did it as gently as possible, making her quiver under his touch. His hands roamed upwards, towards her ribcage. She could feel his hands nearing her breasts; she didn't resist, but smiled at him. His hands moved to her white cotton bra, he swirled his index finger around the swell of her breasts, the touch pleasing her as she could feel the sensation even though she had not taken off any of her clothing yet.

"I think we need to improve on our skin-ship, Naruto-kun," she suggested in a sexy voice that could seduce any man. He smiled lustfully, and took off his shirt, showing off his built torso. She ran her hands over his torso, feeling every little detail of his body.

Naruto's hands began to undo the buttons on her shirt, revealing her white cotton bra and her creamy skin. She tossed her shirt to the unknown, and reached for her back to unclasp her bra. His eyes roamed over her body as she did so, filling in every detail of her perfectly shaped body. Her bra followed her shirt to the unknown, showing her breasts bare and her soft pink nipples. She lied down on the bed, her hands inviting him to follow suit. He lowered his body to hers so that their foreheads meet, and he stared into her mesmerizing brown eyes. Their lips met in another fiery kiss, his hands snaked around the small of her back, hers wrapped around his neck. Their lips parted, and his head lowered itself to her breasts.

She could feel it, his lips enveloping one of her soft nipples. The sensation was just great. She moaned into the air, her arms hugging his head closer to her chest. His hand went to her unattended breast, swirling his thumb gently over her nipple, causing it to become erect. He removed his mouth form her nipple, and taking a deep breath, he blew a gust of cool air towards the erect nipple, causing her to yelp to the sudden coolness. His hand played with her other breast, using his index and middle finger, he mimicked a man walking on her breast, until e reached her nipple. His index finger then swirled around the soft pink top, making her shiver in delight. He then enveloped it in his mouth, sucking on it and using his tongue, swirled around it. His other hand slipped under her pants, and rubbed on her panties, making her moan loudly.

She could feel his fingers, even through the thin fabric of her panties, his fingers rubbing her sensitive spot. She arched her hips up high in the air, gasping and moaning as his fingers played with her clit through the fabric. He slowly pulled down her pants and panties, and tossed them aside. Her hands slipped into his pants, grabbing his throbbing member. He felt her hands played with it, constantly rubbing the tip of his penis. He groaned as the sensation rocked his entire body. She pulled down the irritating fabric, and tossed it as far as she could.

She motioned for him to lie down, which he did, and placed her sex in front of his face. She placed his large member in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down like a boat in rough waters. His face went to her sex, in which he used his tongue to lick her opening. She moaned with his penis in her mouth, and the vibration made him feel good. She then took his pulsing member out of her mouth, and proceeded to lick the tip while stroking it with her hands. He moaned loudly, but didn't stop what he was doing. He then using his thumb, flicked her clit, thereby increasing the noise she made.

He pulled his face away from her opening, replacing it with his finger. Already wet, his finger slid into her easily. He moved it in and out, slowly at first, but increased his speed when Tenten's moans became louder. Her hands, still holding his member, unconsciously sped up the strokes, sending waves of pleasure towards him. Suddenly they screamed loudly into the air, as they reached their peak together, releasing their fluids onto each other's face. She turned to him, and kissed him hungrily in the lips.

"Please, I need you, now," she begged lustfully. He nodded, and shifted their positions so that he was on top. He positioned himself near her opening, and looked at her for confirmation. She nodded, that was all he needed. He pushed his tip inside her folds, feeling the warm juice coat his member. She moaned slightly.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and with a sudden thrust, he sheathed himself into her, breaking her barrier, all in one go. She screamed loudly as he did so, clutching the bed sheets so hard that he feared they might rip. He kissed her, suppressing her screams as he rolled his tongue against hers. He released the kiss and watched as she gasped for air as she fought to suppress the pain.

"Continue." He nodded, and slowly pulled out his member halfway, before thrusting in again. She moaned as she arched her back, arousing him even more. His hands fell onto her hips, as he thrust into her slowly.

"You're going too slow. Speed up." He complied, making his thrusts harder and faster. He could hear it, her screams as his penis pounded relentlessly into her pussy. Her hips moved on their own, matching the very rhythm of his thrusts , filling the night air with her screams, his grunts and groans.

She was gasping for breath, as he pounded into her and kissed her lips at the same time. Their tongues battled for dominance, rolling around each other and feeling the insides of their mouths. Her vaginal muscles tightened around him, and he knew she was close. He sped up, making his thrusts much faster than before, and watched as she gave one final scream as she came. His orgasm came seconds after, filling her up with his hot seed. They panted as they tried to catch their breath, looking into each other's eyes. Finally, he fell beside her, and they both slept peacefully through the night, in each other's arms.


End file.
